THE FLAMES OF DESTINY (ZUTARA)
by xRiSEEx
Summary: This Zuatara fanfic actually follows canon ALTA events, but I added my own Zutara moments and embellished on the real ones. Because I follow the actual story, it's a REAL "what if"...actually I wrote it more like a "this is what actually happened" than a "what if". I so hope you enjoy it! Quick Note: when you see (Z) or (K) you're reading Katara/Zuko's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE

**CHAPTER 1: THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE**

Katara stood with her friends at the Western Air Temple. In front of them was the guy that had hunted Aang, the only hope for the world. The guy who chased her friends around the globe and burned down whole villages in his search. The Fire Nation Prince: Zuko. She folded her arms and glared at him as he spoke. "Listen. I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard". (K) _What is he going on about? He can't possibly think any of us would trust him now!_ "But I'm realizing that I had to go through all of those things to learn the truth". (K) _The truth?!_ "I thought that I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right". (K) _Since when does Zuko care about what's right?!_ "All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world". (K) _Oh his destiny?_ _Please!_ Zuko turned to Toph and bowed in the Fire Nation style. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. Fire can be dangerous and wild so as a firebender, I need to be careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally". (K) _Just what does he think he's getting at?! Apologizing to Toph?! Why would he care if she got hurt? Doesn't anyone else find this suspicious at all?! What could he possibly be up to? And he…_ Her thoughts cut off at the sound of Aang's voice."...Burned Katara, and after that I never wanted to fire bend again". She glanced in Aang's direction. She realized she had been glaring at Zuko the whole entire time. Well he deserved it anyway. (K) _Aang can't possibly be thinking of this! Zuko joining us?! He'll just betray me…betray us all again! Zuko is the Fire Lord's son! There's no way he's ever going to change! That little speech was just that! A speech! Like the one he gave me in Ba Sing Se! I can't believe anyone is actually considering this!_ Distantly she heard Toph say "go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet". (K) _Seriously Toph?!_ Aang looked in Sokka's direction. "Sokka?". "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it then I'm all for it". (K) _My own brother! I can't believe this!_ "Katara?". Aang's voice seemed distant too. She had gone back to glaring at Zuko. In her peripheral she could see Aang's face looking vaguely hopeful. (K) _I don't trust him at all but…Aang does need a firebending teacher and experienced firebenders willing to teach the Avatar are in short supply._ She took a deep breath and faced Aang. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right".

Zuko said something but she was already storming away. (K) _I still think this is a bad idea!_ Katara went back to preparing lunch. She slammed the pouch filled with wild berries on the floor and stirred the rice she was boiling with her waterbending. (K) _And everyone just let him join so easily! Like…did anyone even give it two seconds of thought?!_ She slammed a pot and large bowl on the ground. "Are you okay Katara?", asked Haru cautiously. "What?! Oh Haru. I'm fine, why do you ask?". Haru gave her a doubtful look. "Fine", she sighed. "I'm just a little frustrated". "Because the Fire Nation prince joined us?". She nodded. "I don't even think it's possible for Zuko to change. He's done so many horrible things Haru. He chased us all over the world and…he betrayed us one time when I thought he wouldn't. I don't trust him. I'll never trust him". "I understand Katara. But Aang does need a firebending teacher". (K) _And that's the only thing…Aang really does need a firebending teacher. But why does it have to be Zuko?! Why couldn't Jeong-Jeong pop up somewhere?!_ "Look Katara", continued Haru, "you don't have to like him. You just have to tolerate him until Aang faces the Fire Lord".

(K) _That's true. But this time I have to make sure that he knows I'm not taking chances like last time. I'll be watching him._ "You're right Haru. Listen, would you mind finishing up lunch for me? I have to do something". "Sure Katara". "Thanks". She headed straight for Zuko's room. Several feet ahead, she saw her brother and Aang leave Zuko's room and walk the opposite way. (K) _Good._ Zuko was sitting on his bed thinking back to what his uncle had told him about destiny being a funny thing. (Z) _Uncle was right. I never thought I'd be here and on my way to helping the Avatar. I just wish…I hadn't betrayed you Uncle._ Zuko started and then realized Katara was in his doorway. He stood. (Z) _She isn't saying anything. Maybe I should say something to her?_ As soon as he was about to open his mouth Katara began. "You may have everyone else here buying your little transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past". In two angry strides she was in his face. "So let me tell you something right now. You make ONE step backwards, ONE slip up, give me ONE reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there, PERMANENTLY". She turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Zuko's heart was pounding. He was glued to the spot staring at the newly slammed door. (Z) _For a minute there I thought she was gonna bend at me again!_ He shuddered and sat back down on the bed. Of course he wouldn't fight back if she did. He couldn't fight back.

Katara slowed her pace as she headed to get lunch. (K) _He should get the message from that at least._ She frowned. In her mind all she could see was these sad golden eyes. She shook her head. (K) _So what if I hurt his feelings? I could have said a lot worse and it would have been deserved._ "Hey Katara", said Aang with a sunny smile. Everyone had been sitting in the center of the temple and Haru had already begun passing out bowls of rice and wild berries. Katara smiled. There was always something so pure and genuine about Aang's smiles that had nothing to do with him being the Avatar. She got her bowl from Haru and sat between Aang and Sokka. "Hey where's Zuko?", asked Toph. Katara shrugged. "Who cares?". Aang frowned a little and it nearly broke her heart. He was disappointed with her. He sat his bowl on the ground and stood. "Where are you going?", asked Katara. Aang grabbed another bowl and turned. "I'm gonna go bring this to Zuko. It's gotta be weird for him to be here". "Well it's definitely weird for me", said Sokka. Katara nodded. (K) _Aang is such a good hearted person. Even for people who don't deserve it like Zuko._ She smiled at him as he headed for Zuko's room.

Zuko heard a tap-tap on his door and his stomach lurched. He was hoping with everything in him that it wasn't an angry Katara again. He opened the door to find Aang standing there with a bowl of rice and some berries. "Hey Zuko. Here", said Aang handing him the bowl. "Uhh…thanks", said Zuko. "Listen Zuko, I know it's gonna take some time for people to trust you and I know this has got to be weird for you". "Yeah tell me about it", sighed Zuko. "Well I think things will start to get better once you start training me in firebending. Then everyone will see that you really came to help". "Yeah you're probably right". "I understand if you want to take a couple of days to get used to everything and everyone". "No. I'd rather start tomorrow morning if that's okay with you". "Really?! Tomorrow?! Yeah!". Aang made a poorly executed Fire Nation styled bow and said "Thanks Sifu Hotman!". Zuko couldn't help but give a small smile at Aang's enthusiasm although he was bewildered by the 'Sifu Hotman' comment.

Zuko had decided he still felt too awkward around 'Team Avatar' as they called themselves so he decided to go out and hunt for his own dinner. In his mind he had been replaying his encounter with Katara. (Z) _Why is she so upset with me? I mean…I know I did some pretty messed up things in the past, but everyone else seems like they're ready to move forward._ He sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to make anything easier for him. (Z) _That's okay I guess. I'm only here to train the Avatar in firebending so we can end this war._ Zuko found a stream and squatted down to look into it. The sunset was a blaze of pinks and purples and oranges. Somehow the incident with Katara was still playing in his head. Zuko closed his eyes. It was like she was there right then, still threatening him. But during this replay he noticed a sad, hurt look in her eyes under the intense disdain. Had he hurt her? (Z) _How? Nothing I did was ever really directed at her…all I wanted to do was capture the Avatar._ He thought harder. (Z) _Maybe it was all those times I called her a peasant? But I can't imagine that really hurt her feelings THAT badly._ The strange thing was that of all of the group, Katara was the one he felt the most connection to. It was strange. He thought of their time in the caves under Ba Sing Se. (Z) _She's the only person I ever let touch my scar…and I don't even know why I let her._ Zuko sighed again. There was no point thinking about that now. That was the past and present day Katara hated him with a burning passion. It was better to focus on the task at hand. Zuko caught and roasted his own fish and sat in his room eating. He thought idly of how he wished the river had bigger fish as the muffled sounds of everyone else laughing and talking out in the center of the temple wafted up to his room. Eventually he would have to go out there with them but not today. He took a sip of water from a pouch and leaned back on his bed. He would get up early the next day to train Aang in firebending. And everything would go a lot smoother from there.


	2. Chapter 2: FIREBENDING MASTERS

**CHAPTER 2: FIREBENDING MASTERS**

Zuko had been very wrong. His first firebending lesson with Aang had been a disaster. Somehow his bending was gone. Not really gone completely but just very weak. It reminded him of his first attempt at firebending as a child. It was dinner time and Zuko had determined that he would just come out with what he had to say to the group. He peeked out from behind a wall. Everyone was sitting in the center of the temple as usual. It was strange. Everyone had their own rooms but they all mostly fell asleep on their sleeping bags right there. (Z _) Do I really want to go in front of these people and tell them my bending is gone?_ He sighed. He didn't really have a choice. (Z) _Let's get this over with._ He emerged from behind the wall and let them know the situation. To his shock and apparently everyone else's Katara started laughing. Zuko frowned at her. (Z) _Does she not realize how serious this is?! I have to teach the Avatar firebending if we ever plan on ending this war!_ She realized everyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you'd lost your firebending a long time ago". He took a breath before responding. No need to let his anger erupt here where everyone was still wary of him. "Well it's not lost it's just…weaker for some reason". "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are". Zuko wasn't exactly frowning but his eyebrows were definitely furrowed. Then he had an idea. "I bet it's because I changed sides". "That's ridiculous". (K _)_ _Why is he always trying to make excuse for everything? Changing sides- please!_ She took brought her bowl of soup to her face. "I don't know", said Aang. (K) _Is he really taking this seriously? Come on Aang it's just an excuse! I don't know what he's playing at but I still don't trust him._

(K) _This is completely insane!_ Katara could hardly believe her ears during the conversation. Aang was going to go off on a little trip with Zuko…alone! It was like everyone else didn't realize the extent Zuko would go to just to capture the Avatar. Did they forget that he walked through a snow storm with Aang's spiritless body? He could have died if he hadn't found a cave! She grit her teeth. (K) _And back in Ba Sing Se he...I actually…I don't even want to think about this!_ "Aang are you sure this is a good idea?", she asked for about the fifth time. Everyone was either asleep or getting ready for it. Aang gave Katara a reassuring smile. "I do". Katara frowned. "Don't worry Katara. I'll be alright". Katara nodded. "Okay. Just be careful". "I will be", said Aang pleasantly. Katara gave him a weak smile and headed off to her sleeping bag. She grabbed it up and headed to her room. Normally she slept out there in the circle with everyone else but tonight she just wanted to be alone. She worried about Aang from that moment until the moment they returned home showing everyone the 'dancing dragon' firebending form they had learned. Although she had felt a massive relief when Zuko returned Aang in one piece, she still felt a fierce pleasure in mocking the 'dragon dance'. She watched as Aang and Zuko continued practicing their firebending. (K) He may have done something good this time, but that doesn't mean I trust him. For the next couple of days she observed Aang's firebending lessons. She wasn't going to take any chances ever again.

It was a little chilly one night so everyone retired to their rooms. Katara was restless. She kept having dreams of the day where she threatened Zuko. Every time, the picture rested on his sad eyes. His beautiful sad golden eyes. Katara sat up with a jolt. (K) _His what?! Why am I thinking about things like that?! It's Zuko!_ Agitated, she looked out of the window. It was a little past sunrise. She sighed. (K) _Maybe I should get up and take a walk._ She shoved her boots on her feet and headed out of the door. She yawned and stretched as she walked out into the center. The sky was pale blue with blots of pink and pale yellow. Mostly everything was quiet but she could hear a disturbance somewhere on one of the terraces below. Puzzled she walked to the ledge and looked down only to see a shirtless Zuko practicing his firebending. For a moment she just stood there, transfixed. He was practicing far more complex forms than he had shown to Aang. As much as she hated to admit it, it was undeniable that he was a masterful firebender. With the watery sunlight seeming to make his pale skin glow it was like watching moving art. (K) _He looks so cool!_ Katara shook her head at the thought. (K) _What am I thinking?!_ She flounced off in the opposite direction.


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE BOILING ROCK

**CHAPTER 3: THE BOILING ROCK**

Katara sat on the ground watching Aang's firebending lesson as usual. Aang was already getting better but these days she mostly watched Zuko's performance. Half of it was because she really didn't trust him but the other half was that he was so interesting to watch. Secretly she had attempted to add some firebending forms into her waterbending. A good deal of it failed miserably but the parts that worked were amazing. She watched them finish up an exercise and Zuko nodded to Aang. It looked like they were taking a little break. Zuko walked off to the side to take a swig of water. He could feel Katara's eyes on him. He wiped sweat from his brow. (Z) _She still feels the need to supervise my lessons! Katara really doesn't trust me still. If I was planning on capturing Aang, I would have done it when we headed to the Sun Warriors!_ He let his eyes sneak a peek at her to see if she was still watching him. She was. Their eyes locked for a second and she gave him a cold look before turning away contemptuously. Zuko sighed. (Z) _Why_ _does she hate me so much?!_ This had to be the millionth time he thought about that.

Later that night Zuko was passing out tea. He had asked Katara if she wanted any help with dinner but of course, she shooed him away with a curt "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want help from YOU". He had insisted on helping out though so he went ahead and brewed some tea. A lot of the leaves from the bushes in the surrounding area were good for tea. His uncle had taught him well. Things were finally beginning to feel less awkward. He even attempted making a joke but that failed. (K) _He actually brews some pretty good tea._ Katara watched as Zuko handed a cup to everyone. (K) _Maybe I was too hard on him when he asked to help me...but then again. This is Zuko. There's still no way I can trust him just because he tries to help with chores._ She watched as Zuko handed a cup to her brother. The next second, the two of them were walking away. (K) What could they be talking about?

The next day Katara woke up and got ready to make breakfast. She yawned and stretched as she walked past The Duke, who was feeding Appa. She looked around. (K) _Where's Sokka?...and Zuko for that matter?!_ She remembered them whispering the night before. (K) _If Zuko has done something to my brother I'll…!_ She and Toph had been walking towards Appa but she noticed that there was a paper in the hand of a snoozing Momo. She grabbed it. A sleepy Aang popped up on her side rubbing his eyes. "What does it say?", asked Toph. "Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko". Aang yawned and stretched as he walked away; probably to go back to sleep. Something else was scrawled in at the bottom. "One more thing. 'Aang practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do 20 sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak, Zuko'". Aang had already settled down into a comfortable position on the floor when just as Katara finished speaking, several badger frogs began croaking. Katara stifled an amused smile as an irritated Aang got to his feet and muttered something about homework. (K) _Well he's serious about Aang's lessons at least_ , thought Katara as she and Toph walked off. (K) _But why would they need to go far away for fishing? There were some small streams in the area._ Katara looked over the ledge at one of the little pools of water further down. (K) _I guess the fish in there are pretty small though._

Katara could hardly concentrate on practicing her waterbending. It had been a couple of days since her brother left with Zuko. Of course they **did** say they would be a few days but it didn't stop her from worrying. From what she could tell, Zuko didn't have anything against her brother. (K) _But when has that stopped him before?! He's burned down the homes of innocent people in the past!_ She was sitting around a fire talking with Aang and Toph in the middle of the temple. It was late and for once everyone else went to their own bedrooms after dinner. Toph had been wondering idly about what kind of meat they were going to bring back when they heard a commotion. A few feet away was a fire nation war balloon, not Zuko's. Katara's stomach knotted. (K) _Did Zuko betray us again?!_ Aang and Toph were on their feet with her. When it landed, she was surprised to see her brother and Zuko walk out.

Even as she sat in the circle around the fire, Katara still couldn't believe what had happened. Sokka had gone to rescue their father and Suki and Zuko actually put his life on the line to help! Zuko had made them some tea. She took a sip. It was brewed to perfection. Her eyes wandered over to where her father was sitting as Sokka explained the details of their escape. They softened. (K) _I'm so happy you're alright dad. I missed you so much._ Everyone had woken up and joined the group. Katara glanced over at Zuko and her eyes rested on him for a while too. (K) _Maybe he isn't all that bad. Maybe I'm too hard on him._ She thought back to when they had been alone in the caves under Ba Sing Se. She had been so sure then that they had made some kind of connection. With him sitting across from her now, Katara couldn't even help but look at the sad look that was perpetually etched in his eyes. (K) _His eyes are so nice._ Zuko looked up and their gazes met. (Z) _Is…Katara staring at me_ _ **without**_ _looking like she wants to tear my head off?!_ Zuko's eyes reflected the wonderment in his head. Katara noticed the slightly bewildered expression on Zuko's face and scowled at him, turning her head away quickly. (K) _What am I thinking?! What's wrong with me?! This is Zuko!_


	4. Chapter 4: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 1

**CHAPTER 4: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 1**

Everyone had fallen asleep around the fire. That night had been the most relaxing one the gang had had in a while. The next morning dawned bright and balmy, with a gentle caressing breeze that even Zuko was too comfortable not to sleep through. When midday hit, Aang woke to the sound of birds singing, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of an incoming object. Aang jumped to his feet and air bended what turned out to be an explosive up in the mountain side above. He hurried to the ledge just in time to see several Fire Nation war balloons rising up before him. Everyone was on their feet at the sound of more projectiles being launched in their direction. Aang air bended the metal shutters that surrounded the temple closed. Katara watched him in groggy confusion as more explosives hit. Zuko rubbed his eyes and his gaze fell on Katara. He felt a stab of queasiness in his stomach as he saw the ceiling above her crumbling. In an instant he jumped into her, knocking her out of harm's way.

Katara couldn't explain why she was so furious but she was. All that past night she had been up thinking about him…or rather, their relationship. She knew he was trouble. That was first and foremost. And she did not trust him- that was second. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they were destined to be friends of some sort. Something deep inside her said that the connection she had felt in Ba Sing Se was no mere whim. With all that on her mind, the last thing she needed was him saving her! (K) _This is already confusing enough without him saving my life all the time!_ "What are you doing?!", she exclaimed angrily. (Z) _What is wrong with her? I just saved her life!_ "Keeping rocks from crushing you" replied Zuko matter-of-factly. (Z) _Why does she look so angry?! What's her problem?!_ Katara realized with a jolt that Zuko's arm was around her waist. To her shock and mild horror she found that it actually felt…comforting? "Okay! I'm not crushed you can get off me now!", said Katara. She got to her feet and ran off. She heard Zuko mumbling something about a thank you but she ignored him. Whatever she had felt only seconds before was not only confusing but upsetting. And upsetting because it was confusing! Toph and Haru had earth bended a large enough opening in the walls of the temple for everyone, including Appa to fit through. Aang was tugging hard at his reins. Katara ran into the mouth newly created cave and turned when she heard Aang yell "What are you doing?!". Zuko was staring over the edge of the cliff. "Go ahead. I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit". (K) _Family visit? Does he mean Azula?!_ Appa groaned loudly. There was no time to even think about that. She and her brother hurried forward to help Aang with Appa's reins.

Zuko aimed a fistful of fire at one of the war balloons when his sister's rose directly in front of him. Toph and Haru were busy trying to keep everyone safe from the falling stone debris of the temple as they ushered them through the cave. The trouble was that Appa absolutely refused to be drawn into a cave once again. Minutes later Katara sat in Appa's saddle seething with anger that her father and some of their friends had to go through the tunnel without them. Toph and Aang held an earth shield over Appa's face long enough for them to escape the immediate vicinity unscathed. (K) _Wait…where's Zuko?_ As if brought about by the magic of her thoughts, Katara spotted Zuko rising on another air balloon. Suddenly he ran at full speed and jumped over to Azula's war balloon.

Azula was shooting blue flames at Zuko and he was blocking all of her advances. Katara wanted to keep an eye on him but they were still under attack from the other vessels. With Aang navigating and Toph without any earth, it was up to her. She bended the water out of her water skin and blocked the massive fireballs that were hurtling toward them. She knew she had to be quick. They had to grab Zuko and get out. When they finally got closer to his position, he was still in the midst battling his younger sister. Azula pulled her arm back to deliver a fiery blow to Zuko but Zuko was doing the same. Apparently, they were evenly matched. Both of them went flying backwards, falling off of the airship. Katara poised herself to grab him as Aang flew Appa in the falling Zuko's direction. She reached up and grabbed firm hold of his one of forearms and then grabbed the other. (K) _Now we're even._

That night the gang sat around a fire on a grassy cliff a little off of a deserted shore. They set up camp until they could find a more suitable place. Aang made a comment about how it felt like old times and Zuko made a joke about chasing him and trying to capture him. Katara could barely listen. She heard herself mutter an annoyed "Ha ha". (K) _How can they even laugh at that?!_ Sokka proposed a toast in Zuko's honor. (K) _Is he serious? Am I the only one who remembers the things he did to us?!_ "I'm touched", said Zuko quietly after everyone toasted to him. "I don't deserve it". "Yeah, no kidding", said Katara darkly before standing up to storm off.

She stomped over to another side of the cliff overlooking the water. (K) _How can everyone just sit there and act like he never did anything?! I can't even believe Aang laughed at his stupid joke! And toasting to him?! Are they all…!_ Katara felt a presence behind her. A quick back glance told her who it was. (K) _Great. The absolute last person I wanted to see._ Zuko had been putting up with her attitude for weeks now. He had tried to remain calm. Most of the time he didn't respond to her. If he did, he generally spoke quietly. But his annoyance had grown since he had saved her life earlier that day and she repaid him with more disdain. Now, he felt his confusion and anger rising but he still tried to keep a rein on it. "This isn't fair!", he exclaimed. "Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?!". (K) _Did he really just…?!_ Her own temper was now boiling out of control. "Oh everyone trusts you now?! I was the first person to trust you, remember?! Back in Ba Sing Se!". She pointed an angry finger out towards the rolling waves. Zuko was stunned silent. "And you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!". Zuko dropped his head. Now he understood. (Z) _Of course. I did betray her…her specifically. I knew we had made a connection in those caves in Ba Sing Se…and I went ahead and betrayed her anyway._ Under the fury, he could see the hurt in her bright blue eyes. Zuko felt a guilt sear through his gut like it was cut with a hot knife. His focus was steady but his mind was buzzing. (Z) _I have to make this right somehow! I've hurt her so badly…_ "What can I do to make it up to you?", he heard himself ask.

Zuko decided that it was best for him to have a talk with Sokka. Re-conquering Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King was definitely a valid request, however impossible…and however sarcastically she requested it. But why would Katara connect him to her mother's death? When they had been alone together in the caves, she told him that her mother had been killed in the war somehow. But they had never gotten far enough into their conversation for her to explain how. And he would not have asked even if they did have more time. He didn't particularly care for bringing up painful memories himself.

Katara had stormed away to her tent and flopped angrily onto her sleeping bags. (K) _What can he do to make it up to me?!_ "Argh!" She punched her pillow forcefully and a few feathers scattered. She knew her responses made no sense. How could he just go an re-conquer Ba Sing Se? And as for bringing her mother back…of course that was impossible. (K) _It makes no sense but so what! I'm so_ _ **angry**_ _!_ But seconds later her angry visage melted and she could feel tears silently streaming down her face. "Mom! I miss you so much!", she sobbed into her pillow.

Speaking with Sokka had definitely been the right way to go thought Zuko as he left Sokka's tent. As if simply losing her mother wasn't hard enough, she lost her in a Fire Nation raid. Now he knew what he would do. He started to head toward her tent and then hesitated. (Z) _Will she even speak to me right now?_ Zuko could see the anger in her eyes in his head as plain as day. So much anger. And hurt. It was probably best to wait until morning. At the same time, he wanted to speak to her before she spoke to anyone else. The topic of "who murdered your mother" was a touchy one he didn't want to bring up in front of anyone else and he knew that she would not agree to go off and have a talk with him alone. He decided to sit on a large rock that was outside of her tent to wait for morning.

The next day dawned and for the second day in a row, Zuko slept right through it. He stirred when he heard fabric rustling. Katara had stepped out of her tent and fixed a quick angry scowl in his direction. "You look terrible", she said curtly as she walked past him and headed to her satchel to grab a comb. As she detangled her curly tresses, Zuko told her what he knew. He was surprised to see her stop combing and turn to face him. "How do you know?", she asked sharply. "Last night I spoke with Sokka. He described the flags that were on the ships of the soldiers who raided your village. The flags of the Southern Raiders. It was their leader who killed your mother". "The Southern Raiders?". Zuko nodded. "How do you know it was their leader?". "The way Sokka described it to me, they didn't come and try to seriously hurt anyone else. And once they had your mother, they left. They were on a special mission, and more often than not, it's the leader who carries those out". Katara nodded, her face set in determination.

"Why do you want to help me?", she asked quietly. "Because I know you need this in order to move on". Katara stared him down, but not like the way she usually did with angry glares and scowling. This time Zuko felt like she was taking a measurement of him. "Back in Ba Sing Se, I wasn't lying when I told you my mother was taken from me", he continued. "On the day of the eclipse, I found out from my father that my mother might still be alive because she was only banished. But even not knowing that, whether or not she's alive, makes me feel stuck…like I can never go forward in life until I find out what happened to her. If I could get some kind of closure, I think I'd feel more…whole". Katara's eyes softened. She nodded silently and walked over to sit on the rock Zuko had been sitting on when she came outside.

"Zuko…". Zuko's ears perked up at the sound of Katara's voice. There was uncertainty in her voice. Something he rarely ever heard. Her expression was something in between wistfulness and anger. "Yeah?". She now looked up at him, indecision written in her eyes. "What will I do when I face him?". Zuko was not prepared for that question. "Uhh..what do you mean?". "That is what I mean. What do I do?". She stared down at the patchy grass. "That man is a monster. If I…ended him, that would be what he deserves…right?". (Z) _I don't think I've ever seen her look so vulnerable…at least not with me._ Zuko sat down next to her. "Is that what you think?", he asked. Katara shook her head. "I don't know. I mean…is it justice or is it revenge?". Zuko put his hand on his chin to think. "Well, it's probably a bit of both. He murdered someone. That's a crime punishable by law, which is justice. But the fact that you plan to be the punisher and it was your mother who was the victim, it could be considered revenge too". "So what do I do?". "What do you want to do?", asked Zuko. "I want to end him", said Katara frankly. "Every part of me wants him gone from this world". "So there's your answer", said Zuko.

Katara frowned. "But is that **right**?". Her mind was trying wildly to reconcile why she felt she could ask Zuko of all people if something was right and depend upon the answer. She looked directly into his eyes. The golden eyed stare looked sincere and honest. "Katara, the whole point is to give you closure. Only you know what will make you come to terms with what happened". Katara sighed and leaned forward to lay her head in her hands. Her arm was now brushed up against Zuko's. Ordinarily she might have flinched away from him but right now the warmth of his skin felt so comforting, as much as she hated to admit it. (K) _What should I do? How will I know what to do when I'm actually in front of him?_ "You don't need to worry about that right now", Katara heard Zuko say. She looked up at him. "You'll know what to do when you're actually face-to-face with him". (K) _How does he…its like he read my mind!_ Katara couldn't help but give him a small, smile. It was good to know that someone kind of understood. (Z) _Did she just…smile? At me?_ The corners of her mouth were still twitched up. (Z) _Wow…she looked so pretty from that little smile. I bet she looks beautiful when she really smiles._ Zuko shook his head slightly. (Z) _What am I thinking about?!_

"We should probably start getting some supplies together", said Zuko, changing the subject within his own mind. Katara nodded. He stood and Katara felt a peculiar sense of loss when his arm was no longer touching hers. She shook the feeling away and stood up with him . "Make sure you bring anything you might need", said Zuko turning to her. "Alright", said Katara, feeling determined once again. She turned to walk over to her bag to start preparing. Zuko started to walk toward his own tent when he stopped and looked back. "And Katara?". Katara spun to face him. "It'll take at least a day or so to figure out where they're stationed and then get to them if we travel fast enough, so we'll need Appa". Katara nearly fell over. "Uhh…yeah", she mumbled out loud. She would have to ask Aang's permission. And he would want to know where she was taking Appa. And she couldn't lie to him, he was her best friend! Katara cursed inwardly. She had just begun to feel like it might be okay if she ended that monster, but now she felt guilty. Zuko's expression said everything she was thinking in her head. Aang might not approve.

As Katara readied herself, she felt more and more sure that getting rid of that guy was probably best for the whole world. How many other families had he broken up? When she finished she headed over to Zuko's tent to see if he was ready. He had dark stealth cloaks for them to wear and she packed the one he handed to her. Somehow, just walking through the small camp with Zuko strengthened her resolve to rid the world of the murderous monster. Unfortunately, telling Aang went just how Katara thought it would go. He disapproved. He preached to her about justice versus revenge. He actually compared her to Jet! But most painfully of all, it felt like her best friend didn't understand her at all! Even Zuko stood up for her and said it was what she needed. The rest of the day she sat resignedly on the ledge of the cliff she had been standing on the night before when Zuko came to speak to her.


	5. Chapter 5: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 2

**CHAPTER 5: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 2**

Directly after dinner, Katara retreated to her tent. She wasn't feeling sociable in the least. Her mind was flooded with a million "what if's". (K) _What if I don't take this chance? Will there ever be another? Zuko could change his mind one day._ _And if that happens, there's a chance I might never find closure._ She sighed. (K) _What if I go anyway? Aang would be so disappointed in me._ Even the thought of that pained her. Aang was her best friend. She loved him. When she looked him in the eyes, they always reflected his purity and his admiration of her. But today she had seen his disappointment. (K) _But what about me? I could face this man…this monster who ruined my childhood and bring him to justice. Not just for me but for Sokka and my dad and Gran-gran._ Katara sat ruminating for hours after the others had gone to bed. And then it was clear to her. (K) _It's now or never._

Katara dressed quickly and quietly. She had never unpacked. She grabbed her bag and stepped silently out of her tent. She crept straight through the tiny camp to Zuko's tent. "Zuko?", she whispered. (K) _What am I thinking he's probably asleep!_ Katara gently folded the fabric of his tent back and was surprised to see Zuko sitting straight up on his sleeping bag, wide awake. His pack was right in front of him. Katara was at a loss for words. She didn't know if she should feel ashamed or flattered that Zuko knew she would decide to go anyway. She didn't know what to say so relief hit her heavily when Zuko spoke instead. "Are you ready?". It was such a simple question but Katara was taken aback. (K) _Doesn't he think this is wrong?!_

Katara walked silently ahead of Zuko heading towards Appa. When they reached him, Appa gave a low grumble in greeting. Finally Katara turned to around to face Zuko. "Zuko…do you think this is wrong? Taking Appa anyway?". Zuko set his pack on the ground. "What do **you** think?". "Why do you keep turning the question?!", she spat at him in frustration. Zuko's expression was still calm. "Because it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think and how you feel". Despite how infuriating it was that he simply turned the question, his response made sense so she thought about it. "I need to do this", she concluded simply. "I can't move on in life if I don't. This is about me, not Aang and I will return Appa safely". Zuko gave a half smile. "Then there's your answer". Katara was mildly bewildered at the simple logic but she nodded. "Are you ready to do this?", Zuko asked again. With the removal of letting Aang down from the equation, Katara felt the hatred for her mother's murderer suddenly rip through her like a tidal wave. "I'm ready", she replied, the determination set in her eyes. She and Zuko wrapped the black cloaks around them. As Katara tied her hair up she heard a noise from behind her.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?!", came Aang's angry voice. Katara had already made the firm resolution in her head about what she was about to do. She didn't even look back when she replied with a simple "yes". Aang sighed. "It's okay because I forgive you". He paused. "That give you any ideas?". (K) _I can't believe he's still trying to tell me to forgive a man who murdered my mother!_ "Don't try to stop us", she warned. Zuko wasn't paying attention to anything apparently. He was kneeling on the ground in front of Appa securing their bags. If she hadn't been so upset, she might have smiled. (K) _I guess Zuko made up his mind too._ "I wasn't planning to", said Aang. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man". Katara felt a small twinge of hope. (K) _So Aang does understand after all._ She nodded and turned to climb up on Appa. But it seemed that Aang hadn't finished his statement. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him". Katara couldn't even bear looking back at Aang. She knew he had a lot of wisdom but sometimes it was like his wisdom didn't take human nature into account. (K) _Does he not understand at all?! How could I ever forgive him?!_ "Okay! We'll be sure to do that Guru Goody-goody", she heard Zuko say scornfully. She might have smiled at that at another time too.

As Aang came around the side of Appa, Katara was forced to look down at him. The sincerity in his eyes was almost enough to melt the ice that was her heart at that moment. (K) _At least…at least he understands that I need to face him. I can say that._ "Thanks for understanding Aang", said Katara before quickly saying "yip yip" to Appa. She couldn't handle another preachy word from him. The full moon lit up the dark night sky. After they had flown for a minute or so Katara exhaled deeply. She could feel the moon enriching her strength. "Where to?", she asked Zuko over her shoulder. "We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk and every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed". Katara's eyes gleamed with dark determination. She was ready to bust in and attack anyone who stood in their way, but Zuko warned her that they would have to be stealthy, or else the Southern Raiders would be forewarned of impending danger.

As they sped silently across the water towards the tower on a sheet of ice, courtesy of Katara's waterbending, she thought idly of how in sync they had been. They retrieved the information and found that their destination was Whale Tail Island. Katara insisted on staying on Appa's head with his reins and there was not much else for Zuko to do in the saddle. He fell asleep after an hour or so of flying. He awoke groggily to the sunrise and Katara still up with the reins. Even from behind he could feel how tired she was. Both of them had been up for the entire day before. Zuko since the day before that when he flitted in and out of sleep waiting on that rock outside of her tent. "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength". Katara faintly felt the fatigue and weariness, but her determination fueled her. "Oh don't you worry about my strength, I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came". Zuko eyed her in a mixture of sympathy and admiration. Katara delved into the events of that day from her viewpoint. When she finished, Zuko could hear her soft sob from behind her now crumpled figure. Zuko felt his heart aching for Katara. All he could manage was "Your mother was a brave woman".

Somehow that had opened the gates. Katara then asked about Zuko's mother, and he told her about her disappearance as well as several memories that he held dear, which surprised him. He never really spoke about her much, not even with Mai, and she had known Princess Ursa. For the first time in a more than a day, Zuko saw her expression soften. "I think you'll find her one day", said Katara softly. Zuko's eyes widened in mild surprise before he gave her a small smile. (K) _His family life is definitely messed up. No wonder he's been so lost._ She looked back and saw his smile. (K) _He looks so sweet when he smiles like that._ Seconds later she tensed, realizing what her last thought had been. Half of her was struggling to fight the thought, but this time Katara just gave in. (K) _It's not a big deal anyway. Nearly everyone looks sweet when they smile_ , she rationalized. "Hey Katara". She looked back at him. "Why don't I take over the reins for a little while? I don't doubt that you have all of your strength, but I'll feel better if you at least get a little bit of sleep". Katara hesitated. "I'll wake you up the second we're there, I promise", said Zuko. She nodded and switched places with him. After a minute or so at the reins, Zuko realized he had left his telescope back in the saddle. "Katara could you pass me the…", he looked back to see that she was already sound asleep.

As promised, he did wake her up the second he saw their destination: a ship with sea raven flags in the distance. Katara sprung up as he threw the telescope so she could see for herself. They stormed the ship and Zuko saw Katara unleash something he had never seen before in life. She controlled the leader of the Southern Raiders with…waterbending? Unfortunately, Katara said that he was not the man. The good news was that Zuko managed to get the information they needed out of the current leader on the whereabouts of the previous one. Apparently he had retired to an island several hours out about four years before.

"I'll take the reins again", said Zuko as they reached Appa. Katara nodded and hopped in the saddle. They were silent for some time before Katara spoke. "Zuko". He turned to face her. "Thanks for your help back there. When I found out he wasn't the man…I thought I had lost my chance". Zuko nodded. "Don't mention it". He paused. "Hey Katara…what was that that you did to that guy? Was that…waterbending?". Katara sighed and nodded. She explained the way blood bending worked and that she felt awful for using it, especially since he was innocent…or rather as innocent as a Fire Nation naval officer could be. Zuko was astounded. "I know you said you think it's wrong to use, and maybe it is. But I thought you were amazing". Katara's eyes softened once again. "Thanks Zuko". He threw her a smile over his shoulder and Katara distantly felt her stomach flutter. She covered it up by bringing up a different topic: his firebending. She admitted that she had caught him practicing one morning at dawn when she couldn't sleep, and that she thought he was a great firebender.

"I've even tried incorporating some firebending stances and moves into my waterbending", she confessed somewhat shyly. Zuko couldn't explain why his heart felt so warmed at her opening up to him finally. He smiled. "That's not a bad idea. My Uncle taught me a firebending move that saved my life, and he invented it by studying waterbenders". "Really?", asked Katara, mildly stunned. Zuko nodded. "Maybe I can give you a firebending lesson sometime. If you'll give me waterbending lessons too, that is". He turned around to see her giving him the biggest smile he had seen from her to date. It lit up her bright blue eyes. (Z) _Wow her eyes look beautiful in this moonlight._ "I'd like that", said Katara quietly. Zuko nodded again, afraid to speak after what had just gone through his mind. (Z) _What's wrong with me?!_ "Do you think we'll have trouble finding him?", asked Katara, changing the subject to Zuko's relief. "I don't think so. He's a retired higher ranking naval officer. The villagers will know where to find him". Katara nodded. "I hope this angry feeling inside me goes away once I've dealt with him", she said in a near whisper. They continued to speak on the matter until Katara finally fell asleep.

Katara awoke to an overcast sky. She rubbed her eyes. Zuko was still at the reins. "How far out are we?", she asked. "I'd say we're about an hour to two hours away", he called over his shoulder. She hopped down next to him. "I'll take over. Why don't you get a little rest before we land?". Zuko nodded and climbed into the saddle. When they arrived in the village, Zuko headed to the market in his normal Fire Nation garb with a hood over his head to hide his scar. With the grey skies above, it went unnoticed. He told a grocer that he was looking for Yon Rha because his father had served in the Fire Navy with him and had recently passed. After getting the directions, he returned to Katara and donned his black cloak again. They decided a stake out on his house would be the best idea. He would have to leave sometime.


	6. Chapter 6: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 3

**CHAPTER 6: SOUTHERN RAIDERS PART 3**

Katara lay on her back in the saddle with her eyes closed but she was far from asleep. (K) _All of that…I did all of that to finally face that man and he was a spineless nothing! Offering his own mother instead of himself!_ She grit her teeth. She had finally come face to face with the man who murdered her mother. She had the perfect opportunity to end him. When it began raining, it was like a sign: the spirits were granting her ammo to carry out what she had set out to accomplish. But for whatever reason, she couldn't do it! She could not bring herself to do it! She banged her fist against the saddle for what must have been the twelfth time. Zuko finally decided to go back there and have a talk with her.

He climbed into the saddle with her and she opened her eyes. "Hey", he said quietly. Katara sat up. "Hey". "How are you feeling?". "I'm fine", said Katara, looking away. Zuko gave her a doubtful smirk. "You've been back here sighing and banging the saddle every few minutes". Katara was determined not to meet his eye. "Look Katara, just talk to me about it. It can't hurt". She sighed. "Okay fine. I don't know how I feel. And it makes me angry that I don't know how I feel, does that make sense?". Zuko nodded. "It makes perfect sense". Katara could not conceal the surprise from her expression. "It…does?". "Yeah. You were expecting that once you faced this man and made a decision, you would feel like you moved on in life. But you still feel all the anger and hurt, so now you're thinking, what if it was wrong to spare him? You're upset with yourself because part of you feels like you should have ended him and now you may not get another chance". (K) _How…how can he know all of that?_ "…Yes…that's exactly how I feel", said Katara, the astonishment ringing clearly in her voice. "I keep wondering if I made the right decision". "You did". Katara looked directly into his eyes now. "How do you know?". "Remember, I told you that when you finally came face to face with him, you would make the right decision for yourself". Katara nodded. She remembered. She gathered her knees to her chest and sighed. "Then why do I feel like this?". "It doesn't work like magic, Katara", said Zuko simply. "Your feelings won't just go away. You took this journey to get closure and move on in life. And you will".

Katara smiled brightly at him and Zuko felt his stomach do a flip. "Thank you for coming with me, Zuko", said Katara after a few moments. "Obviously, I couldn't have done any of this without you". Zuko smiled. "You're welcome". "We make a pretty good team, don't we?", asked Katara with a smile. "Yeah we do", said Zuko. "Maybe we can spar sometime?". Zuko arched an eyebrow. "I promise I won't actually try to kill you", said Katara with a laugh. Zuko chuckled. "Alright then". (Z) _I never thought I'd feel so comfortable with Katara…then again, the first time we were alone together, I felt comfortable with her._ She was looking out at the water over the side of Appa. He took the opportunity to study her. His eyes softened with empathy. (Z) _She's been through so much. I bet her suffering made her strong._ She yawned and turned back around to find Zuko's eyes on her. (K) _Has he been staring at me?_ Zuko experienced a moment of panic. Katara must have realized he was staring at her. He almost told h _e_ r he wasn't staring at her in "that way" but he immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. He quickly studied her face. She looked weary. "Hey uhh…are you hungry?", he asked. Katara looked puzzled for a moment when her stomach rumbled in answer. She laughed. "I guess I am". Zuko started rummaging through his pack and handed her and apple and some dried meat sticks. "Thanks", said Katara gratefully.

She leaned back against the side of the saddle. "I guess I've been so in my head, I forgot about eating". 'When something consumes you like that, it's hard to think of anything else", said Zuko quietly. Katara nodded. (K) _he must be thinking about when he was_ _chasing Aang_. She stole a glance at his scar. Back when they were in Ba Sing Se, he said he used to think of it as "the mark of the banished prince". And he said he was "cursed to chase the Avatar forever". (K) _I remember always hearing him say he had to capture the Avatar to restore his honor. I wonder why?_ She wanted to ask but she didn't know how or even if he would tell her. Now that she thought about it, there was a lot more to Zuko than one would think. For the first time ever, she began to view him as an actual person; multifaceted and complex. She shook the thoughts away. She wasn't really ready for a philosophical conversation with him just yet. "So about those firebending lessons…"

Katara woke up to a comforting warmth. She stretched and opened her eyes. She gasped and moved quickly. She was laying next to Zuko! The last thing she remembered was that she and Zuko had been talking. (K) _I must have fallen asleep._ She glanced over at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful. Katara attempted to fix her hair. (K) _I can't believe that I sat here talking to Zuko for so long…and I really enjoyed it._ They had spoken about so many things. They talked about bending and fighting styles. He asked about life in the Southern Water Tribe. She asked about life in the Fire Nation palace. He told her about his uncle. She told him about her Gran-gran and her father. They spoke of more good memories with their mothers. Katara smiled in remembrance of their extensive conversation. (K) _I never thought I would laugh so hard with Zuko of all people._ She continued to watch him sleep. For whatever reason, it relaxed her.

The sky was an explosion of oranges, reds, and yellows and Katara sat on the abandoned pier of the small rocky island she and her friends had camped on. She absentmindedly swung her booted feet in the water below. Some of the anger she had was slowly dissipating, just like Zuko said it would. Zuko. In her mind, Katara was replaying all of the times she had been unnecessarily mean to him. She had been acting on her hurt and anger. It was true that some of it at least was because of the things he had done and how he had betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. However, most of it was misplaced anger towards her mother's murderer. (K) _And he never retaliated. He even tried to help me with chores! And I pushed him away._ She sighed. (K) _And I can't get over how he just…understood me. Aang didn't…my own brother didn't, and he did._

She heard footsteps behind her, but before she could turn she heard Aang call out "Katara! Are you okay?". She silently cursed herself twice. Once for hoping that it was Zuko and a second time for being somewhat disappointed that it was Aang. She heard another set of footsteps and knew them to be Zuko's. "I'm doing fine", she replied. "Zuko told me what you did…or what you didn't do I guess. I'm proud of you". Katara hid her outraged shock. (K) _He really doesn't get it! Still?!_ She narrowed her eyes and flicked them sideways at him. She controlled her voice. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all of my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it, or strong enough not to". "You did the right thing", said Aang. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing". Katara nearly ripped her hair out of her scalp. She stood and faced Aang. Somehow, although he had been silent thus far, Zuko's presence was steadying her. (K) _How can he not get this?! How could I forgive a man who murdered my mother?!_ She could not even hide the sheer annoyance from her eyes. "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him". She paused and looked at Zuko, standing a few steps behind Aang and her annoyed expression gave way to a softer one. "But I am ready to forgive you". She walked up to Zuko, and after a moment's hesitation she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. She felt his arms come around her waist and up to the small of her back.


	7. Chapter 7: AWAKENING

**CHAPTER 7: AWAKENING**

That night, Zuko sat up in his tent. His sleep cycle was way off now due to the "field trip" he and Katara had taken. He was feeling somewhat troubled because for whatever reason, he couldn't get Katara out of his mind. Even more troubling was that he wasn't sure he wanted to get her out. He could see her bright smile. The way the sunlight hit her eyes making them glitter like sapphires. Her strength and determination. Her…blood bending! That still amazed him even now, more than a day later. Zuko sighed. There was no excuse to think about Katara in that way. After all, he was with Mai…sort of. To be technical, he had broken up with her, but only to protect her from scandal. And she had saved his life back at the Boiling Rock. Besides, Katara may have forgiven him, and they may have had some very good conversations on their journey, but that didn't mean she was interested. As much as she hated him before, even their friendship was probably shaky, at best. Zuko gave a low, angry growl. (Z) _Why should I care if she's interested or not? I'm not interested in her anyway._ He sighed. But she was so interesting! And he definitely could not deny that he admired her, in several ways. More than that, she seemed like she could be the first person to truly understand him.

Katara lay sleepless in her tent. All she could think of was how Zuko had understood when the people closest to her had not. She still felt a sharp pang of heartache whenever she thought of how Aang, her best friend had not understood her at all. All he was interested in was preaching Avatar slash airbender monk wisdom. It was like he didn't realize that she was a person with feelings! Feelings that wouldn't just go away because he told her a wise proverb. (K) _Why can't you just get it Aang?_ It was more than obvious that he had a huge crush on her. He loved her. The idea made her head hurt. She knew that she loved Aang, without question. But romantically? Katara was still undecided about that. He was the sweetest boy in the world. He had a heart of gold and was a good and loyal friend. He had kissed her once before and that was where her confusion began. She had always looked at Aang as a little brother or something like that. To be fair, she had definitely looked at him a little differently when Aunt Wu told her she would marry a powerful bender and Sokka pointed out that Aang was a powerful bender. But he was just a kid! But kids grew up. Maybe she could see herself with him one day. She sighed. At the same time, it felt like he was trying to invalidate her feelings for the most traumatic thing that had ever happened to her. Katara growled and sat up. There was no use in trying to sleep. (K) _Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head._

Somehow, Katara's feet led her right to Zuko's tent. She paused. (K) _Should I go in there?_ She took a deep breath. (K) _Why not? Maybe I can talk to him since he seems to be the only one that understood me before._ She knelt and called his name softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Zuko's surprised face appeared in the now open flap of the tent. "Katara?". He sounded puzzled but not disappointed. "Can I come in?", asked Katara. "Sure". Once inside Zuko went back to sitting on his sleeping bag. Katara sat on the rug that was covering the floor. "You can sit here if you like", said Zuko chivalrously. Katara hesitated and then got up and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a minute or so but it was a very companionable silence. Katara felt calm washing over her.

"Uhh…well, I wanted to thank you again, Zuko", said Katara. "For everything. Especially for being the only one to understand my feelings". Zuko gave her a small smile. "Thanks for forgiving me. I know I put you guys through a lot for a while". Katara nodded. "Water under the bridge". "Katara…I wanted to tell you…I mean, you should know uhh…why I did what I did. Back in Ba Sing Se". Katara was listening intently. "You already know, I was banished when I was 13 years old". Katara nodded. Zuko looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Well…my father always seemed to be disappointed with me. I wasn't born a prodigy bender like Azula. He told me that at first he was ashamed because it seemed like I might not be a firebender at all". Katara gathered her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she listened. "When my mother…disappeared, it got worse. My father was harsh". Katara noticed his slight shudder. "After I failed to capture the Avatar, my father sent Azula to do it and my Uncle and I became wanted by the Fire Nation. So in Ba Sing Se, there was a moment where I wondered…no I hoped that if I did help my sister, maybe my life could be normal. Maybe my father would love me". Katara's eyes softened. "I know I made the wrong choice. To anyone else it seemed obvious that if my father could banish his 13 year old son and heir, he is incapable of loving. But I guess…somewhere, the kid inside me held on to that hope".

Katara touched Zuko's arm. "I understand, Zuko". Zuko looked down at her hand gently touching him and looked back up into her eyes. Their gazes locked for a few moments before Katara turned away and looked at her boots. Her legs were now stretched out in front of her. There was silence again before Zuko spoke. "Katara, why were you going to try to heal my scar?". The question caught her off guard. She also realized that her hand was still on his arm. She moved it, but not as quickly as she would have liked. (K) And why didn't he move his arm?! Zuko's eyes were on her, waiting for an answer. "I'm not sure", she finally replied. "I guess I just…when you told me about your mom and…then…I just felt like we…like we could…". "Like we made some kind of connection?", Zuko input. Katara was caught off guard yet again. "I…yeah, I guess. Yes". "I did too", said Zuko quietly. Katara turned to look at him. There were three lit candles in the tent and the flames were dancing around, causing Zuko's golden eyes to smolder. Katara made a sharp intake of breath. (K) _His eyes are so beautiful!_

Zuko looked straight at her and she hid her inhalation with a fake cough. "No one else has touched my scar", said Zuko. "What do you mean?", asked Katara. (K) _Surely_ _ **someone**_ _else had to have!_ "No one else has", he repeated. "I've never let anyone else do it". More silence. "Anyway...what's on your mind?", asked Zuko finally. "Huh?". Katara was confused for a moment before she remembered that she had come to speak to Zuko for a reason. "Oh. Well...I guess I'm just feeling really annoyed...and hurt that Aang doesn't understand this. He was so focused on me choosing forgiveness that it was like he wasn't viewing me as a person". "I'm sorry for that Katara", said Zuko quietly. "I know you and Aang are close". Katara stared at her feet again. "I just don't get it. I mean...I know Aang lo- uhhh... he cares about me a lot". Somehow it felt weird to tell Zuko that Aang loved her. "He's my best friend. It just hurts that he never even tried to understand. I know he was raised by monks but still...he could have tried".

Zuko was at a loss. He couldn't say why it was that Aang couldn't grasp how Katara felt. It certainly didn't seem like he was trying and- (Z) _Wait...was she going to say Aang loves her? I guess that's pretty obvious though. Maybe Katara loves Aang back?_ Zuko wondered why that notion never occurred to him. That would make sense. She was fiercely protective of him and up until now, Zuko thought of it as the same relationship as a mother and her child. Like that turtleduck that bit him when he was young. But now...maybe Katara was so distressed because she was in love with Aang. But...why did that make him feel slightly...uncomfortable? "Well...he knew that violence wasn't going to be the answer for you. That's something. Maybe Aang will understand one day", said Zuko hopefully. Katara shook her head sadly. "I don't think so". She looked back up into Zuko's face. "He compared me to Jet. How could he?!".

A tear slid down Katara's cheek and she made no attempt to wipe it. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "I know what Jet did...or what he tried to do in that village. But...why do you feel so strongly about the comparison? Something else happened that you haven't told me". Katara looked down at her feet again. All traces of sadness were gone now and Zuko got the sense that she felt...embarrassed? She cleared her throat. "I... had a crush on Jet". Zuko's jaw almost dropped in surprise. Katara was now fiddling with the ends of her hair. "He was...Jet was my first kiss. I thought he was my first love". She flushed. "Silly huh?". Zuko shook his head. "No it's not silly". Katara smirked. "I'm looking right in your face Zuko. You think it's silly". She put her head back down. "No it's not that", said Zuko reassuringly. "It's just...I didn't think Jet was your...type". Katara made a mock indignant face. "And just what kind of guy did you think was my type?". Zuko shrugged, feeling a little flustered. "Uhh...I don't know. I didn't mean anything by that". Katara smiled and Zuko felt himself calm down. "Relax, Zuko, I'm only teasing".

Katara hesitated before speaking again. "Is it...so unbelievable that I would like a guy like Jet?", she asked quietly. Zuko shrugged. "It's not that. I guess I just thought you and Aang were...", he trailed off. Katara pursed her lips as she thought. "Aang isn't my boyfriend", said Katara after a moment."Oh", said Zuko. (Z) _Why does that make me feel relieved?!_ "Does it seem like we're...you know, together?", asked Katara. Zuko did not know how to respond. "Uhh...well, I think it's obvious he loves you. And you're very protective of him". Katara nodded. "Aang is my best friend. But...after this whole thing. I don't know. How should I feel?". Zuko gave her a half smile. "You feel how you feel. There isn't a such thing as a right or wrong feeling. It's actions that matter". Katara thought on that for a moment. "Can you love someone even if you have completely different views on important matters?", she asked in a near whisper. She was staring into space.

Zuko hesitated. "I think so. Yeah". "How do you know? Has it happened to you?". "...Sort of". Katara was now staring intently at him. "Oh, Zuko you've had a girlfriend before?!", asked Katara, surprised. Zuko grimaced and Katara clapped her hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean it that way!", she exclaimed. "I mean...you left your home when you were 13 years old and...you were always hunting us down. I didn't think you ever had time for...love". Zuko was still scowling. "Tell me about her. What was her name?", asked Katara in an effort to get his mind off of her slip up. "Her name is Mai". "Mai?". Katara looked puzzled. "That girl in Azula's group who sighs a lot and acts like she hates the world?". "Yup". "Oh...wow". "What?", asked Zuko. "Nothing I just...well I guess now that I think of it, you're both pretty moody". "What?!". "Oh! Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry". Zuko was frowning. "What? I was just surprised", said Katara defensively. "Why?", asked Zuko. "Because! You're so...pa- hotheaded", she almost said passionate, "and she doesn't seem to have emotions at all". Zuko smirked. "There was that", he muttered under his breath. "What?". "Nothing".

"We got off topic. What differences did you guys have?", asked Katara. She was gazing up at him expectantly. (Z) _Her eyes look beautiful by candlelight._ "In the Fire Nation, we're taught so much propaganda about how great the nation is and how the war is our way of sharing that greatness with the world. I realized what was actually going on. The world needs balance and the only way to achieve it is to end the war. But Mai...she believes I'm betraying my country". "So...she thinks you're a traitor?". Zuko nodded. "But when Sokka and I rescued Suki and your dad from the Boiling Rock, we would never have escaped without Mai's help. She saved our lives". "Wasn't that...dangerous? I mean, isn't she a traitor now too?". "Yeah. She sacrificed her freedom...for me". Katara gave a sympathetic smile which quickly turned into an expression of puzzlement. (K) _Why does it seem like he's feeling guilty about something?_ (Z) _Mai is probably rotting in a cell somewhere and here I am thinking about Katara's eyes!_ "Hey Zuko, it's okay". "What?!". (Z) _Does she...know what I'm thinking?_ "Don't feel guilty. She was protecting you. The way my mom protected me. It's a sign of love. Once we end the war, she'll be released from prison". Zuko almost drew in a sigh of relief that Katara didn't know what he was really thinking. He was also mildly surprised that she knew he was feeling guilty about something.

"Do you ever feel...obligated to do something, but you're not sure that it's what you really want?", asked Zuko softly. "What?". Zuko froze. He didn't mean to say that out loud. "Nothing". Katara paused. "Yes. All the time". Zuko looked down at her. "Everyday I feel like I put so much pressure on myself to be who other people need me to be". Zuko nodded. "I can tell". "Do you feel that way too?", she asked. "Yeah sometimes. But in a different way". Katara nodded. For the umpteenth time in the conversation, Zuko hesitated. "Katara...when you say you put pressure on yourself to be who other people need you to be...are you talking about Aang?". Katara was unprepared for that. "I...uhhh...I mean people in general". Zuko simply looked her straight in the eyes and she had the most inexplicable urge to be honest. It was like the truth was vomiting out of her. "Yes. I mean Aang". She took a breath. She hated to admit it but if she was honest with herself it was true. "Why do you feel like you need his approval?", asked Zuko. "I don't. I just...I don't want him to be disappointed with me", replied Katara. "That's the same thing". "It isn't". Another pause. "Do you love him?". Katara was completely taken aback. Such a simple question, and yet...how could she answer?

(K) _Aang is my best friend! He's kind hearted and fun and loyal. I love him. Of course I love him. But...is it love-love or..._ "I don't know", she answered finally. Zuko nodded. Katara's mind was furiously working to find a new topic to speak about besides her relationship with Aang. "Uhh...what about you? Do you love her?". She had only meant to turn the question as he so often did to her but once the words were out of her mouth Katara realized that part of her really dreaded the answer. (Z) _Mai has been my friend since we were kids. And she sacrificed so much for me. But...I can't explain it. Something was always missing._ He sighed. "I don't know". Katara had to stop herself from heaving a sigh of relief. (K) _But why would I feel relieved?!_ "Katara". "Huh?". She quickly exited her whirling thoughts. "You're the first person I've been able to talk to so freely". "Oh...". Katara could feel butterflies in her stomach. "Now that I think about it Zuko, you're the first person I've been able to really talk to like that too". Zuko smiled and Katara felt the butterflies fluttering away inside her. (K) _I never really realized how handsome he is._ She could feel the color rising on her cheeks.

Zuko saw Katara flush. The color rising on her dark skin made her even more beautiful. More beautiful? It wasn't exactly the first time the notion had popped into Zuko's head that Katara was beautiful. But it was the first time he did not try to fight the idea right out of his mind. She was looking up at him, her eyes slightly lidded. She was more than beautiful. She was breathtaking. Without realizing his face was moving towards hers, filling the space between them. Come to think of it, there was not much space between them. Had they moved closer to each other without noticing? Katara's eyes closed when Zuko was less than an inch from her face and her dark eyelashes swept across the top of her cheeks. Her lips pouted slightly. Less than a second later, Zuko's lips met hers.

At first Katara couldn't think. She didn't know where she was. She barely knew **who** she was. All that existed was this burning sensation all over her body. Her stomach felt like a pit of lava! But it wasn't consuming her like fire. It was like submerging yourself in a hot spring after a long day's work. Zuko could hardly believe what was happening. It felt so unreal and yet, the feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the feeling of the soft, rose petal lips against his was all too real. A few seconds later they reluctantly pulled apart but Zuko was unsure as to whether it had been seconds, minutes, or hours. They were silent for a few moments. Zuko was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. (Z) _Does she regret that?!_ He felt somewhat relieved when she finally spoke. Her face was still slightly flushed. "Tell me more about growing up in the Fire Nation, Zuko".


	8. Chapter 8:THE BEACH HOUSE

**CHAPTER 8: THE BEACH HOUSE**

Katara stretched in her sleep and felt her arm fall against something soft and warm. She smiled. Whatever it was, it felt good. As she slowly gained cognizance she realized that the warm feeling was extremely familiar. Her eyes flew open and she turned to see that she had been sleeping on Zuko. Her arm had fallen across his chest and his body heat mixed with the silk of his tunic had been the height of comfort. She moved away quickly although this time she really didn't want to move. It suddenly dawned on her that it would be awkward to explain to everyone why she was coming out of Zuko's tent. She peaked outside. It was a little past sunrise. (K) _Good. Everyone should still be asleep._ Katara headed back to her own tent to gather a few things to go bathe. Then she would start breakfast.

Katara stirred the large pot of porridge absentmindedly. She was still replaying the events of the previous night. It seemed so surreal that she and Zuko had actually kissed. What made it even more strange was that after, they talked all night and ignored the fact that that had happened. Of course that was because she immediately started speaking about something else. It was a move made in panic but she hadn't known what else to do. Either way, she learned so much about him that she never expected to know. She knew that he had had a troubled childhood but apparently, there had been good memories with both his father and his sister.

 _"We used to go on vacations all the time when I was a kid". "Really? To where? You lived in a palace. What could be more relaxing than that?", asked Katara. "We would go to our beach house sometimes". Zuko smiled at what Katara imagined to be a series of pleasant memories playing in his head. "But that was a long time ago. When my family was actually happy. The beach house is on Ember Island which is really close to here. We flew past it the other day". "Wow, do you think we could take another 'field trip' and visit?". Zuko shrugged. "Actually, we could probably stay there. It's been deserted for years. I went there a few months ago and everything was exactly where we left it from when I was a kid. But it probably needs a good cleaning". "Wow that would definitely be better than staying in tents. Let's tell everyone tomorrow"._

She had also learned that he had disguised himself as the Blue Spirit when he had freed Aang from Zhao. She told him about her pretending to be the Painted Lady and they laughed at the irony that he had posed as a Water Tribe spirit and she had posed as a Fire Nation spirit. (K) _We're so different but in some ways, we're the same._ She smiled at the thought. A flashback of the previous night sped through her mind and she felt her cheeks tingling. She and Zuko had kissed. It had been so unexpected. Only when it actually happened did she realize that it was what she wanted. She couldn't even really say why. She couldn't say what she hoped to achieve either. All she knew was that something was there. Something that was special. A once in a lifetime thing.

"Good morning Katara!", came Aang's sunny voice. Katara started. "Oh! Aang! Good morning". She felt a twinge of guilt looking at his bright smile. "That looks good", he said motioning towards the porridge. "Thanks", said Katara without much inflection. She got a ladle and grabbed a bowl to scoop some out for him. Aang scrutinized her. "Hey Katara...". "Yes?". She did not look up from the task at hand. "Look. I know you're still feeling upset". Now Katara looked up at him. "I'm not upset Aang", she lied easily. Aang was unphased. "It's okay to be. I know I wasn't very understanding". She paused. "Oh...". (K) _So he does understand after all!_ Katara felt invigorated. She wanted to jump up and hug him. "I should have realized that everyone has their flaws". Katara felt her high spirits begin to slowly deflate. "Forgiveness doesn't come easily for everyone. I should have understood that it wouldn't be easy for you to do right away. I know that one day, you'll forgive him. Until then, it's just something you have to work on". Katara could have fallen over. Aang was beaming as if he had just said the best thing in the world to her. "Thanks for being so...understanding Aang", said Katara slowly. She stood up so quickly that Aang flinched. "I'm gonna go practice some waterbending", said Katara quickly. She headed off before Aang could say another word to her.

In the early afternoon Zuko went to find Katara. He had told Aang and the others about the idea of moving into his family's old summer home and they had decided they would go. He found her near the pier she had been sitting on after they had come back from their "field trip". For a few moments he just watched her in awe. There was no doubt that she was an amazing waterbender. She moved gracefully through her stances, apparently unaware that he was watching. She might have been dancing rather than practicing a martial art. It seemed so strange to him now that they had shared a kiss the night before. As he approached she started and turned to him. Beads of water glittered on her dark skin in the bright daylight giving her an otherworldly appearance. Zuko was completely amazed with himself. How was it that up until as recently as the night before he had not realized Katara's astounding beauty? It was plain as day to anyone who had a working set of eyes. "I came to get you", he said simply. "Everything is ready to go". Katara nodded. She wrung her dark tresses out and bended the rest of the water off of her body.

It was hard to believe that she had received his kiss so willingly. It was almost as unbelievable as the fact that he moved in to kiss her in the first place. But the night before, they had continued on with their conversation as if nothing had happened. Now there were so many questions. Did that kiss mean anything? And if so, what? For Zuko, he definitely knew the kiss meant something to him, though what exactly he couldn't tell. There was no way to not address it now. "Katara...", started Zuko. Katara felt herself tense up. It was obvious what he was going to talk about and she wasn't sure she was ready to speak about it. She had so many confusing and conflicting feelings. The clearest however, was that she knew she was beginning to feel something for Zuko. Something that seemed eerily akin to a feeling more substantial than mere friendship. "Katara!". Zuko and Katara turned and saw Aang coming toward them. (Z) _I guess it'll have to wait._ He glanced at Katara. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. Not yet anyway. Katara felt somewhat relieved that she would not have to speak about the kiss with Zuko just yet. Aang beamed at her and she felt a tiny pinprick of guilt. Aang's eyes shone with bright admiration of her. "I was coming to find you...", he glanced at Zuko. "But I guess Zuko already did. Let's go everything is ready!". Zuko and Katara nodded and followed behind him.

The Fire Lord's summer home was exquisite! From the outside it looked like it had to have been at least three stories high. It had a traditional Fire Nation red tiled roof and several wooden balconies. Outback, there was a big courtyard with a fountain in it's center. And best of all, there was a private beach right outside! Once inside Katara was surprised to find that it didn't need much more than a little dusting and a good mopping. But of course, Aang and Toph were practicing earth bending and Sokka and Suki had once again, mysteriously disappeared. She sighed. (K) _Once again I'm left to do chores all by myself._ She felt someone behind her and turned to see Zuko with a bucket, a mop, and a duster. He smiled. She beamed back at him.

Later that night, as Katara prepared dinner, Zuko assigned bedrooms. He sat Katara's pack down in what would be her room. That particular room was one of two rooms in that hallway. The other, which was directly across from hers was his own bedroom. There were a million things that could keep them from being able to talk about what had happened the night before. Now that she would be sleeping in the room across from him, it would be significantly easier to catch her alone. After dinner, everyone retired to their bedrooms with several exclamations of how good it would be to sleep in an actual bed. Zuko planned to speak with Katara in the morning before she got up to make breakfast sans interruptions. If she was ready to talk, anyway. He sighed. If he was honest with himself, that wasn't the only reason he had put her bedroom in such close proximity to his. He had felt so at peace speaking with her, more at peace than he had ever felt before. She made him feel like he could be himself and be accepted for it. There had been several girls who had tried to get to know him and he had shut them all out. (Z) _Song...Jin...even Mai to an extent. I tried shutting them all out. But with Katara...I feel like I'm inviting her in_. He shuddered slightly. Frankly the idea terrified him. At the same time, it intrigued him. It made him feel anxious to speak to her again.

Katara woke in the middle of the night with a start. She glanced out of the window next to her bed. The sky was still very dark; it could not have been much past midnight. The color rose in her cheeks. She remembered that she had been dreaming about kissing Zuko. Sighing, Katara sat up in the bed and hopped down from it. That kiss between them was always popping up intermittently between her other thoughts. Earlier, she hadn't been ready to talk to Zuko because she was feeling confused. She laughed inwardly as she put her blue tunic over her undergarments. (K) _Why do I feel ready to talk in the middle of the night when he's probably dead asleep?!_ She crept out of her room and knocked gently on his door. Nothing. She knocked again and called his name softly. Now there was a soft rustling from behind the door. A few moments later, Zuko's face was in the doorway. "Katara". He sounded...pleased? "Can I come in?". Zuko nodded and stood aside for her to walk in. After he fire bended some candles lit, he sat on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"You're ready to talk now?", he asked simply. Katara nodded. He waited. Katara didn't even know where to begin. She had been sure she was ready but now, confusion flooded into her. (K) _What if he regrets kissing me? What if he's about to tell me it meant nothing? How will I feel? How do I feel now? Do I...like Zuko? And...Aang. How will he feel if...but maybe it's nothing? Maybe we just got caught up in a moment? And what if-_ "Katara". She abruptly faced Zuko. Panic seemed to be etched into her widened eyes. "Maybe I should speak first?". She nodded silently. "I've been thinking too...about the kiss". Katara could feel her body tensing and her stomach tumbling. "I felt really confused. I guess you've been feeling the same?". Katara could only nod in agreement. Zuko nodded back in acknowledgement. He was now staring at his hands. "Look, I know it may seem out of nowhere but I think...I feel...drawn to you. I can't really explain why. But I do know that I never really opened up to anyone the way I did with you. And it was easy. Normally it's a struggle to open up even a little to anyone and the moment I feel it happening, I usually put a stop to it right then". He glanced up at her. His cheeks were flushed deep pink. "I'm not sure what it is that I'm feeling, but I realized that I'm...happy we kissed". Katara realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled deeply before responding. "Zuko I...I'm happy we kissed too". There she said it. Katara could nearly feel the relief washing over Zuko. It washed over her too.

Now Katara felt more confident. Confident enough to look him directly in the eyes as she spoke. "Up until now, I kept wondering if you regretted it. And I kept being worried over how you felt...so much so that I wasn't sure how I felt". Zuko half smiled at the irony. (Z) _All that time I kept thinking she regretted it...and she thought I was regretting it too._ "I don't know why I do that", said Katara quietly. "Do what?", asked Zuko, puzzled. "I always worry so much about how other people feel that I don't even consider how **I** feel. I was worrying that you might have regretted us kissing, so I didn't even bother to realize that the reason I was worried is because I was happy we did". Zuko nodded understandingly. Katara smiled at him. "But, I feel the same way you do. I don't really shut people out, but I do hide my real feelings all the time, to protect others. You're the first person I feel I've been able to be really honest with about what I really think and how I really feel". Now Zuko smiled at her.

He put his hand over hers. Her hand felt soft and cool. Katara slowly turned her hand so his palm was touching hers. His hand was so warm, almost hot actually. She laced her fingers easily between his and felt him close his hand under hers. It was such a simple gesture- she had held hands with her friends before. (K) _But sitting here holding hands with Zuko..._ She felt her cheeks burning. "What's the matter?", asked Zuko quietly, sensing her anxiety. Katara sighed. "Nothing I...I just feel silly. Blushing from just holding hands". She looked away. "I probably look ridiculous". "You look beautiful". Katara's breath caught in her throat. "Oh...Zuko", she smiled shyly. Zuko's cheeks flushed again as well and he looked down at his feet. He didn't expect that to blurt out and he wasn't usually good at things like complimenting girls. But he had only spoken the truth. Katara was beautiful. "Not just on the outside". Another thing that was meant to be said in his head. Zuko peaked up at Katara. She looked pleased. She put her other hand to Zuko's face tenderly and traced it up to his scar. Zuko bowed his head slightly just as he had done the first time she did that in Ba Sing Se.

Finally Katara placed her hand right over his scar. For whatever reason it felt so...intimate. Her cool hand was so soothing on the rigid skin. After a few seconds, Katara removed her hand. Zuko heard himself exhale loudly. "I'm sorry I can't heal your scar now", she said quietly. Zuko shrugged. "It's okay. I've had years to get used to it". Katara was smiling warmly at him. "Well I think that even with the scar, you're pretty handsome". Her cheeks flushed yet again but she did not look away. Zuko smiled and blushed lightly too. Instinctivley they moved closer to each other until their lips met. Zuko had kissed other girls, but none of them had ever given him this dizzying, melting feeling Katara gave him. When their lips separated, it was far too soon in his book. Katara's eyes were gleaming with pleasure but then, to his surprise (and mild horror) she frowned.

"What is it?", he asked. "I don't know what this means Zuko", said Katara softly. "What do you mean?". Katara untangled her hand from Zuko's. She looked like she was struggling with herself. "Well...are we together now or...are we...what are we?". Zuko frowned. He had never considered that. Could he even be with Katara? He was technically still with Mai after all. Katara sighed. "See? You're confused too". Zuko nodded. "I guess I am. I didn't really think about it". "Neither did I", said Katara remorsefully. "I thought about it just now". She rested her elbows on her lap and her chin in her hands. Zuko leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "You're afraid of hurting Aang. And you're not sure how you feel about him yet", said Zuko quietly. It wasn't a question. Katara nodded reluctantly. "I know". " And even though I broke up with Mai, I guess...I sort of love her. And I feel like I owe her. She's in prison somewhere now because she chose to save me".

Katara looked away. It was still hard to hear Zuko say that he "sort of" loved Mai although she already knew. But she also knew that she might have romantic feelings for Aang too and Zuko knew that as well. "So...what should we do?". "I don't know", said Zuko, frustrated. Katara buried her face in her hands. Silence. Zuko sighed before speaking. (Z) _I know I must love Mai...but the idea of not being with Katara like this...hurts somehow._ "How I feel about Mai doesn't change how I feel about you, Katara". Katara looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I know we just started getting to know each other, but I really, really like you Zuko. The problem is, I don't know where that leaves us. I know you must love Mai...and then there's Aang...", she trailed off and sighed and shook her head. "It's all so confusing but...still", she looked earnestly into his eyes, "still...I would be lying if I said I didn't want to...know you better. I really like talking with you". She touched his arm affectionately. Now Zuko sighed. "I'm confused too Katara. But I really want to keep talking with you too. I feel like I can be myself with you". Katara nodded. "I feel the same way. I feel like I can say anything with you and not be afraid of being judged".

Zuko smiled but it slowly died on his lips. "We still don't know what we're going to do". Katara frowned. "I know". Zuko sighed heavily and looked at his feet again. (Z) _What can we do? I care about Mai...but...there's definitely something here, with Katara._ "Look, maybe we don't have to make an actual decision here yet". Katara looked puzzled but intrigued. "What do you mean?". Zuko shrugged. "We don't have to be 'together'. Maybe we can just keep talking. If you want to". Katara nodded. "You're right. I guess there really is no clear answer here. But I do want us to keep talking". Zuko smiled and Katara smiled back at him. "So, what should we talk about tonight?".


	9. Chapter 9: THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS

**CHAPTER 9: THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS**

Team Avatar had been staying in the Fire Lord's summer house for two and a half weeks so far, and Zuko and Katara sparred together nearly everyday. Zuko had also been giving Katara "firebending" lessons. To Zuko's surprise, Katara actually picked up on it quickly. Zuko helped Katara with the chores and cooking. Every night Katara had been sneaking to Zuko's room where the two of them would talk to the wee hours of the morning. At that point Katara would sneak back into her own room. In such a short time, Zuko and Katara saw their newfound friendship blossom into something more.

Katara sat in the shade on the veranda surrounding the courtyard in the back of the house with Toph, watching Aang's firebending lesson. Aang had improved immeasurably, but of course, Katara's focus these days was all Zuko. As she watched them go through the firebending set Katara smiled to herself as she reminisced about the previous night. Zuko told her he loved her. And she told him she loved him too. It was so strange how fast you could fall in love with someone, even stranger- someone you used to hate. (K) _Now, I can't even imagine hating him._ It was wonderful to have someone you could be your true self with. Zuko had such a way of drawing her deepest feelings and thoughts out. And then he was never judgmental. He never made her feel like she had to be a certain way in order for him to approve of her. She could simply be Katara. At the same time, they had decided to keep their 'affair' secret. They knew that Aang was a great person, but he was still a kid. He easily forsook his responsibility to learn to control the Avatar State in the past for her. Admittedly, she had been imprisoned, but she was not in mortal danger. And even so, he had an obligation to the world to master the Avatar State. He was too easily distracted by her, and the last thing he needed before facing the Fire Lord was distractions. Seeing her with Zuko probably ranked highly on the list of things that could be most distracting to him. No, it was best that he was left in ignorance of their budding romance.

Aang and Zuko finished their set and Zuko nodded to Aang that they were done for the day. Katara couldn't help but ogle Zuko a bit in his current shirtless state. Just a little! But now Aang was looking right at her! In a panic Katara attempted to change the subject. "Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?". Zuko was sitting on the ledge of the fountain drying off with a towel. "I told you my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy, and that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us". Aang furrowed his brow, thinking hard. Had Zuko actually said that to them? He glanced at Katara and she looked like she at least remembered that. Now Aang frowned. Come to think of it, Zuko and Katara seemed to be a lot closer these days. Just then Sokka and Suki returned from town and Sokka told them there was a play about Team Avatar. Going to a play would be kind of nice. Aang actually felt excited. He looked back at Katara and smiled and she smiled back at him sincerely. Why would he think something was going on between Katara and Zuko? Of course there was nothing! They had just bonded over their little trip. It was good that they had become friends.

That evening the gang headed to the theater and purchased tickets to "The Boy in the Iceberg". Sokka insisted that it would be best to sit high up, just to be safe. Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Katara headed up to the seats while Sokka and Suki picked up a program for them to share. Toph sat and Katara sat next to her. Aang sat and tried to slide next to Katara, but Zuko sat between them. "Hey uh...I wanted to sit there", said Aang. Katara looked in his direction. Zuko took off his hood and frowned at Aang. "Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?". Katara looked away quickly and tried hard to look like she was not paying attention. Aang frowned. "It was just...I wanted to...okay". Aang sat, dejected.

After the first few scenes, it was obvious that the playwright didn't do very good research on their actual personalities. Katara had been portrayed as an extremely hopeful crybaby, Sokka as an idiot who only thought about food, and Aang...well Aang was being played by a woman. The curtain came up on the next scene and it was Zuko on his ship with his uncle. Zuko immediately folded his arms indignantly. Katara was smiling smugly at him. "They make me look totally stiff and humorless", he protested. "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on", Katara teased. Zuko's eyes widened and he turned to Katara in earnest. "How could you say that?!". On the stage below, the Iroh character said "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages". The Zuko character turned angrily to his uncle. "How could you say that?!". If it was possible, Katara's smug expression became even smugger. Zuko grimaced. Katara lightly touched her ankle against his and gave him a sideways smile and his grimace melted away.

The first intermission came after the time they were up in the North Pole and the Fire Navy had laid siege. Mostly everyone was pretty upset over the way they had been portrayed in the play. Team Avatar sat on the short staircase outside of their box discussing the inaccuracies. Only Suki and Toph seemed unaffected, but that was probably because Suki was only in a few scenes and Toph had not even joined the group yet. Katara tried not to let the silliness of her character affect her. The only thing she was particularly annoyed about was the scene with Jet. She had told Zuko about him but it was still embarrassing for it to be acted out on a stage.

They returned from the intermission and headed to their seats. Katara held Zuko back for a moment as everyone else filed through the curtain at the entrance to their box. "What is it?", he asked quietly. "I just thought...do you think they'll show us when we were in prison in Ba Sing Se?", she asked quickly. Zuko shrugged. "Maybe. Why does it matter?". "Because Aang seems to already be kind of suspicious of us. When he and your uncle found us, we were standing pretty close together". "That's true", Zuko conceded. "But no one else knows that". Katara made a non-committal noise. "But other people did know that we were in prison together. Who knows how this playwright will paint that?!". Zuko frowned. "You're right". He looked around. Sokka had forgotten their program on the staircase. "I'll grab that program and see if that scene is in the play". He picked it up. "Let's get to our seats before anyone starts wondering what's taking us". Katara nodded.

The play opened back up to their arrival in the Earth Kingdom. "This is it!", exclaimed Toph. "This must be where I come in!". Katara barely heard her. She was too worried about whether or not there would be a scene where she and Zuko were alone together in the caves under Ba Sing Se. Zuko was scouring the program quickly. He shook his head at Katara. It wasn't clear whether or not that scene would be in the play. Katara abruptly forgot her worry when it was revealed that the actor playing Toph was actually an enormous, muscle bound man. The play continued through their time in the Earth Kingdom from the time they were being pursued by Azula and her friends, to when she tried to drill through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, to when Jet died. Zuko was actually surprised. Sokka said it wasn't clear to him whether Jet died or not, but the play made it pretty obvious that he did. What a shame. Even though Jet had attacked him while he was working in that tea shop, he was a skilled fighter and good leader to his group. He had been misguided, as Zuko had once been.

The curtain closed for a few moments and opened back up to a crystalline cave. Katara cast Zuko a worried glance. It appeared that their imprisonment was to be a scene in the play. The Katara character walked over to the Zuko character. "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive". "You don't have to make fun of me!", he replied, irritated. "But I mean it!", protested the Katara character. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me". Katara and Zuko were struck dumb. They eyed each other sideways with raised eyebrows and moved a little further apart. (K) _Way not to make Aang any more suspicious!_ "Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl!", said the Zuko character. "The Avatar? Why he's like a little brother to me!". (K) _Oh no!_ Zuko merely grimaced. He would have smacked his forehead in frustration if that would not have drawn attention. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way!", exclaimed the Katara character. (K) _This is bad._ Katara chanced a glance over at Aang. He looked distressed. (K) _I wish she'd shut her mouth!_ No such luck. The Katara character delivered the final blow. "Besides, how could he ever find out about THIS?". The Zuko and Katara characters shared an embrace. (Z) _This is not good._

Aang stood immediately and stormed out. Katara and Zuko frowned at each other. (Z) _Katara is going to have to try to calm him down now._ Katara sighed and nodded as if she had read his thoughts and agreed. There would be an intermission soon. She would go speak to Aang then. The next scene had the Zuko character in the spotlight with Azula and his uncle on either side of him. It was clearly the moment he had made the decision to help his sister conquer Ba Sing Se. Zuko frowned. He had made the wrong decision that day and he had betrayed Katara. He leaned over the railing in front of their box and put his head down as the Zuko character knocked the Iroh character to the ground and shouted that he hated him. Zuko's stomach was churning. That moment was his biggest regret. (Z) _And now that I finally realize the error of my ways, no one knows where Uncle is._ He picked his head up and frowned. Katara's hand was clapped over her mouth. She turned to Zuko with a surprised and sympathetic look on her face. "You didn't really say that, did you?". She knew how dear his uncle was to him and although he did betray him, she never imagined he would say something like that to him. Zuko turned away from her piercing blue eyed gaze. "I might as well have", he mumbled dejectedly.

The last scene before the intermission was when Azula shot Aang with lightning and declared him dead to the world. Zuko clapped his hand to his face, covering his eyes. He was more than ready for this intermission. They headed to the other side of floor near the concession stand. Katara nodded to Zuko and headed off to look for Aang. He wasn't anywhere on the upper mezzanine level. After asking if anyone else knew where Aang might be, Katara decided to check the balconies. After two failures, she found Aang staring out across the water on the third balcony she checked. Suddenly, Katara felt uncomfortable. Although what happened in the play was pretty far off from what actually happened between her and Zuko in Ba Sing Se, there was still a possibility she would have to lie to Aang now. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms to stop herself from shaking nervously. "Are you alright?". Aang still wasn't facing her, but she could tell he was still upset. "No, I'm not!". He snatched off the hat he was wearing to hide his tattoos and threw it to the ground. "I hate this play!"

Katara slowly walked over to Aang. (K) _Maybe I can just reason with him without lying._ "I know it's upsetting, but it sounds like you're overreacting", she responded soothingly. "Overreacting?!", Aang burst out. "If I hadn't blown my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!". Katara sighed inwardly and rested her hands on the banister of the balcony. She loved Aang dearly, but he really did have a lot of growing up to do. There were definitely more important things for him to stress over, and a play was not one of them. Did he forget that they were in the middle of a war?! "It's just a play Aang. And remember, we all talked about how inaccurate it is". She smiled suddenly. "Like, how ridiculous is it that my character cries in every other scene?". Aang looked at her and frowned, unmoved. Katara's smiled faltered and she shifted her weight awkwardly. They were silent for a few moments, but it was so unlike her pleasant and companionable silences with Zuko. (K) _I never thought I could feel so uncomfortable with Aang!_ She looked down at her feet, searching for something to say. To be honest, she really just wanted to end the conversation, but she had to make sure that Aang stopped his suspicion of her and Zuko.

"Aang, talk to me. What's really the matter?". Aang looked up at her. "Why are you and Zuko so close all of a sudden?". She felt her heart jump into her throat. "What do you mean?", asked Katara, with as little inflection as she could muster. "For the last two weeks, you and Zuko were always together!", exclaimed Aang. "We spar sometimes and he helps me with chores", said Katara easily. (K) _That's actually true. I'm not lying to him._ She felt some of her nervousness dissipate. Aang was still frowning. "I thought you wanted us to be friends". Aang hesitated. "...I do...it's just that...". He sighed. Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?". "Did...something happen between you and Zuko when you guys were alone together in Ba Sing Se?". Katara's stomach did a flip. "He...talked about his mother. And he talked about being banished. I told you that before". (K) _Also true!_ Aang seemed to consider that for a moment before he nodded. They stood there, watching the waves crash on the shore for a minute or so before Aang spoke again.

"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" Katara was genuinely puzzled. There was no way he heard her conversation with Zuko when they were going back from the intermission. "In where? What are you talking about?". "On stage!", said Aang earnestly. "When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me". Katara was truly bewildered. She knew Aang wasn't very mature, naturally, because he was only thirteen. But now, he was acting as if he were three! "I didn't say that. An actor said that", said Katara reasonably. Some of her nervousness was coming back and she grabbed her left arm in her right hand awkwardly. "But it's true isn't it?", asked Aang sadly. "We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were gonna be together, but we're not". Katara was nearly at a loss for words as she listened to him. How could he be focused on something like being with her when the world needed saving! And at the invasion Aang had kissed her! She didn't even move. She didn't know what to do to be honest. To be sure, she had questioned her feelings for him at times, but she had never really decided how she felt about him. And if she was really honest, most of the reason she didn't want to pull away from Aang's kiss was because he was about to go and face the Fire Lord.

Katara turned away from Aang and looked out over the water. "Aang...I don't know", she replied finally. To a degree that was true. She was in love with Zuko, that was true, but they agreed to make their decision as to whether or not they would be together after the war was won. They understood that that took precedence over everything. "Why don't you know?!", asked Aang insistently. Katara was taken aback. (K) _He's_ _whining like a child!_ "Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time". "Well...when IS the right time?", Aang persisted. Katara made an effort to control her frustration. Even now she had to baby him. (K) _I have to end this conversation!_ "Aang I'm sorry...", she began in the most soothing tones she could muster. She unnecessarily adjusted her gold cuff bracelet. "...But right now I'm just a little confused". She looked away. In all honesty, she was a little confused. (K) _At least I can leave it at that for now._ Katara started when she felt Aang's lips come pressing up against hers. She jerked back in a mixture of surprise and indignation. "I just said I was confused!", she exclaimed heatedly. "I'm going inside", she continued, in a calmer tone. She ran up the short staircase and through the door quickly.

Katara slowed when she reached the stairs outside of their box. When she came through the curtain, the lights were dimming and the curtains on the stage were just coming up. "Did you find Aang?", asked Toph. "Yeah. He's fine", said Katara. Zuko noted the hint of annoyance in her voice. "Did he have my fire gummies?!", asked Sokka. "I've been waiting forever!". "I don't think so", said Katara calmly. Sokka frowned and started to retort but he was cut off. "Shh! It's starting!", said Suki. A few scenes into the final act, Aang returned to the seat. He decided it was better not to chance sitting next to Katara, and sat in the row above, with Sokka and Suki. The events in this part of the play were somewhat scattered since it wasn't really possible for the Fire Nation to know much about their time in there. They showed the failed invasion and Zuko joining them. After they left the Western Air Temple, no one really knew where they were, but the playwright apparently wrote his own ending to the play.

The scene opened with Fire Lord Ozai's character talking about the impending comet and Azula character warning him the Team Avatar was on their way. What happened next shocked Katara beyond belief. There was a short battle between Zuko and Azula and Azula actually killed Zuko! Even more shocking was that the entire audience roared its approval with cheering and clapping. She glanced at Zuko who, naturally, looked mortified. The play ended with the Aang character fighting the Fire Lord- and dying. Katara frowned. The play was supposed to be a fun activity to get their minds off of the war, but it turned out to just be a huge bummer.


	10. Chapter 10:A LONG NIGHT

**CHAPTER 10: A LONG NIGHT**

The gang headed home. It was late and everyone went off to bed without much ado. As soon as she was sure everyone was asleep, Katara snuck out of her room and across the hall to Zuko's, like she did every night. She opened the unlocked door quietly. She had no need for knocking anymore. Zuko was sitting on his bed, but he stood up and strode towards her as she entered. Katara threw her arms around his neck and felt Zuko's lips come crashing against hers. Zuko wanted the kiss to last for an eternity, but, obviously, they both needed to breathe. They sat on his bed. "Some play, huh?", asked Katara sarcastically. Zuko grimaced. "I told you they butchered good stories", he replied gloomily. "I can't believe they put that scene of us in Ba Sing Se", said Katara. "I mean...that definitely wasn't what happened...though I guess it sorta is happening now", she added with a little smile. Zuko shrugged. "That playwright was crazy. He should have tried his luck at fortune telling instead". Katara giggled shortly and Zuko gave her a small smile.

"How did it go?", asked Zuko quietly. Katara didn't have to ask to know that he meant her talk with Aang. "I don't know", she replied finally. Zuko nodded. "What happened?". "He kissed me". A pause. "Is that...good?", he asked. Katara shook her head. "No". She sighed. "It's exactly what I was afraid of. He's so worried about being with me that he isn't thinking about the big picture. I told him that it isn't the right time because we have more important things to worry about. But he was still stuck on 'when' the right time would be". Zuko nodded in understanding. "He loves you. It's only to be expected. But he has to be made to understand that his duty to the world comes first". Katara made a gesture with her hands. "That's what I tried to make him understand but he didn't take the hint. I decided the best thing to do was to end the conversation so I told him I was confused about my feelings for him either way. And then he just...kissed me". Zuko frowned and looked directly into Katara's eyes. "You told him you were confused, and he kissed you anyway?". Katara nodded.

Zuko shook his head. "He has a lot of growing up to do". "I know", agreed Katara solemnly. Silence. Now Zuko was staring at the floor. Katara could feel grief rolling around inside of him. She touched his hand gently and he looked up at her. "Hey", she said soothingly. "I know that those last parts of the play were tough on you. Do you want to talk about it?". Zuko looked back down at his feet, unseeing. "What is there to talk about? We both know I did some pretty bad things in the past. The play just made me relive them". "But Zuko, you're with us now, helping the Avatar master firebending. You made the right decision in the end". Zuko hunched his shoulders. "I know. Toph said the same thing during the intermission". He sighed and looked up at Katara. "It's just...seeing all the things I did...it makes me really wish I could change the past". He attempted to stare back down at his feet, but Katara gently grabbed his chin and deftly moved her hand up to his cheek. Her sapphire eyes were filled with sincerity. "All of those things...your struggle to do the right thing, made you who you are today". Her eyes lidded slightly. She gave him a warm, sultry smile. "And I love who you are today". Zuko smiled gratefully at Katara and softly slid her hand down from his cheek to his lips and kissed her fingers delicately.

Katara's face became serious again. "But Zuko, I didn't mean the other stuff you did. I meant how they portrayed what happened with you and your uncle. And then...that fight scene with Azula...", she trailed off as Zuko looked down again. She put her hand on his. "Talk to me", said Katara entreatingly. Zuko turned to face her sullenly. "Katara...did you hear them?", he asked quietly. Katara remained silent for a moment. She knew he was referring to the people- his people, cheering at his death in play. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter, but it wasn't true. "Yes", she said finally. He shook his head. "They want me dead", said Zuko simply. (Z) _Everyone in the Fire Nation knew that I was banished and dishonored. And then I was a fugitive and they regarded me as a failure for not killing the Avatar. I knew they would all have turned me in for a reward, but I didn't think they actually wanted me dead!_ Katara felt a heaviness in her soul. She could feel Zuko's distress as if it were her own. "Your father probably put it out that you lied about killing the Avatar and then you joined him. They feel like you betrayed them. They don't really hate you. They don't really even know you".

Zuko scoffed and turned away. "Does it matter if they know me or not? I was their crown prince! A member of the royal family! They consider my uncle to be a traitor too, but they were fine with him being in prison. It's me that they want dead!". Katara sighed and Zuko looked back at her. Her expression was more than sympathetic...it was empathetic. Like she could feel his pain too. His face softened. "Zuko, I'm sorry for that", said Katara mildly. She looked him squarely in the eyes. "But you know better than anyone that the whole nation is misguided. One day, they will love and appreciate you, but that day will be sometime after we win this war". Zuko felt slightly heartened by her words and gave her a nod. "Thank you Katara". She flashed him a smile but then something caught her eye.

She had offered to heal Zuko's scar. She had seen it up close. She had felt it. All of those things, but she never knew how he had gotten it. Whenever they spoke about his life in the Fire Nation, it had never come up. She had written it off as an accident that probably happened while he was training. After all, Aang had burned her before he could control his firebending and she would have had scars too had she not discovered her healing abilities. But now, somehow, it seemed like there was a darker history to his scar since he had omitted it from all of his tales. Zuko arched an eyebrow at Katara. (Z) _Why is she staring at me?_ "What?". Katara looked him in the eyes once again but Zuko could sense her hesitance. "You know you can tell me anything". Katara nodded. "Well...you never told me how you got your scar. I always thought it might have been an accident that happened while you were learning to fire bend, but something tells me it was more than that". Zuko looked down at his feet once again. "It wasn't an accident".

Katara linked her arm in his comfortingly. "What happened then?". "When I was 13 years old my father called a war meeting. We were still trying to conquer the areas surrounding Ba Sing Se but our forces were having trouble. I was old enough to attend the meeting, but my father didn't invite me. I tried to get through the guards but they wouldn't admit me either". "Did you end up getting in?", asked Katara. Zuko nodded. "Yes. Uncle took me in with him, but he made me promise not to speak because a lot of the older generals were touchy. I was ready to promise anything to go in that meeting. I wanted to learn everything I could so I would be a good leader to my nation one day". Katara smiled at that and Zuko continued. "In the meeting, we found out that it was difficult for our armies to land a real victory because the Earth Kingdom's most powerful benders and warriors were stationed there. So one general proposed a plan". Zuko paused as if he were gathering himself. Katara squeezed his arm affectionately and he sighed. "The plan was to move the 41st division to handle the uprisings. The problem, which another general pointed out, was that the 41st division was all new recruits. But...the general purposely wanted new recruits so they could distract the Earth Kingdom forces and the more experienced divisions could mount an attack from behind".

Katara gasped. "That's terrible! How could that general want to sacrifice his own people?!". Zuko nodded. "Exactly. He even said that 'fresh meat' was a good distraction! So I spoke out. I told them that those soldiers love and defend our country and shouldn't be betrayed". Katara nodded her agreement, righteous fury blazing in her eyes. "And then what happened?". Zuko looked down at his feet before speaking again. "My father got angry with me. I wasn't supposed to speak out during that meeting. He said it was 'an act of complete disrespect'. There's only one way to resolve that in the Fire Nation". Katara had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. "How is that?". Zuko looked up at her and Katara felt her heart take on the density of a stone. This torment simmering in his beautiful golden eyes was painful to see. "An Agni Kai- a firebending duel". Katara couldn't hide her shock. "A firebending duel?! That's crazy. You were 13 years old!". Zuko nodded. "But I wasn't afraid. The general was a good tactician, but he was old and without his armor, he was kind of frail. And I knew that he wasn't an amazing firebender either. I figured I could take him...", he trailed off. "...But you couldn't", finished Katara. Zuko shook his head. Katara was puzzled. If it wasn't that, how did he get his scar?

"In an Agni Kai, opponents start off on opposite ends of an arena...or wherever they plan to duel, with their backs to each other. So...I didn't know...", he trailed off once again. "Didn't know what?". Zuko was struggling with himself. "...I never told anyone the story before. Half of the Fire Nation knew what happened anyway so I've never...I've never needed to tell it". Katara grabbed his hand. "It's alright Zuko", she said compassionately. "If it's too painful...". Zuko shook his head. "No. I want to tell you". Katara nodded. "Okay". Zuko took a deep breath. "I didn't know that I wouldn't be facing the general". Now Katara was really lost. "So then...who did you have to face?". "I spoke out against the general, but it was in my father's war room. So it was my father that I disrespected, not the general". Katara blinked. "Oh...wait...so then...no". She shook her head unbelievingly. (K) _There's no way..._ "No. That isn't what you're telling me is it?", asked Katara, shocked. Zuko merely nodded. "When I turned to face my opponent, it was my father. I didn't realize I had disrespected him. I refused to fight him. I told him I was only thinking of our nation's best interest. He wanted me to stand and fight, but I never did".

Tears were silently streaming down Katara's face. Zuko clenched his fist. "The last thing he said to me was that I would learn respect, and suffering would be my teacher". Katara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh Zuko...I had no idea...I mean, I always knew your father was a bad person but...I'm so sorry". "It's okay Katara", said Zuko solemnly. "I confronted him on the day of the eclipse and he tried to kill me again then. But I had already given up on caring if I had his love or not when I made the decision to leave and join you". Katara's eyes were still glistening with tears. She moved further back on the bed behind Zuko and pulled him back into her arms. Zuko could feel love for her pulsing through his veins. He closed his eyes and lay in her embrace. "You've been through so much", said Katara in a near whisper. "But you made it through. There were so many things meant to break you, but you didn't let it happen. And now, you're here. You made the choice to do the right thing". Katara leaned down and kissed Zuko's forehead tenderly.

Zuko looked up at Katara. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. "I love you, Katara". Katara smiled warmly. "I love you too". Zuko sat up and moved next to Katara and pulled her into his arms now. Katara acquiesced easily. She closed her eyes, snug in his embrace. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to their hearts beat. Somehow their hearts were beating in unison, as if they were one. "Doesn't it seem strange?", asked Zuko quietly. Katara slowly opened her eyes. "I've been thinking about that too. But maybe it isn't so strange", she replied just as quietly as him. She knew he had meant the speediness of their revelation of love for each other. "We're very different in a lot of ways...opposites even. But we're the same where it really counts". Zuko nodded. "Yeah. That's true. In a funny way, I feel like you balance me, Katara". "I feel the same way", smiled Katara. Zuko put his hand to his chin; Katara had come to know that was what he did when he was thinking hard.

"What is it Zuko?", she asked. "I...can't really explain it. But in some ways...does it seem like we're the same person?". Katara looked puzzled. "No...that's not what I mean. We're different people, but...", Zuko made a frustrated noise. "I don't know...the way you know what I'm feeling without me saying a word...and it's like you don't just know, you feel it too". Katara had felt the same way. Often times, she was certain Zuko could read her mind. "When I said you balance me out...it made me think of how we can be opposites but still be like one person". Now understanding dawned on Katara. "Like Tui and La!" "Tui and La? The moon and the ocean spirits?". Katara nodded. "Like yin and yang. They're opposites, but they exist as one. Like...they share a soul". Zuko kissed Katara's hair. "Doesn't that feel like...us?". Katara nodded. "I hadn't really thought of it like that before, but now, it seems obvious. We both felt a connection in Ba Sing Se, and that was the first time we had ever had a real conversation". "I wonder what would have happened if we had the chance to continue our conversation", mused Zuko. Katara shrugged and smiled. "I think what's happening between us now is what would have happened". Zuko smiled.


	11. Chapter 11:SOZIN'S COMET

**CHAPTER 11: SOZIN'S COMET**

After the play, Team Avatar stayed within the confines of the Fire Lord's summer home for a few days, mostly lounging around. Everyone except Aang. Zuko had him running vigorous drills every day. Katara noticed that it seemed like every session, Zuko would increase the intensity. While she agreed that Aang should train hard, today she felt like he needed a little break. Zuko probably needed a break too. She had been watching the lesson with Sokka, Suki, and Toph. She and Suki had gone into town earlier and there had been a sale on tiny watermelons. Katara had carved them out and made juice out of the pulp. Everyone but Aang and Zuko was currently sipping on the cool juice in the sweltering heat. When Aang finished the set he was doing, Katara interrupted before Zuko could make him do another. "Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?". Aang immediately yelled "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!", and made a break for the steps where everyone was sitting. But Zuko grabbed Aang up by his neck with one hand. Katara thought wryly of how easy it was for Zuko to capture the Avatar now. "Hey! You're lesson's not over yet! Get back here!". Suki encouraged Zuko to take a break and Zuko let Aang run ahead. Katara had one watermelon full of juice for Aang and one for Zuko, but Zuko never came over. "Fine!", he exclaimed heatedly. "If you wanna lounge around like a bunch of snailsloths all day, then go ahead!". He stormed off and Katara frowned after him. She wanted to go after him, but she couldn't just yet- not with everyone sitting there watching. Sokka suggested that they have a beach party and Katara was all for it.

For about an hour everyone- except Zuko made merry on the beach. From swimming to sand sculptures to sunbathing. Katara used her waterbending to surf. She was enjoying herself, but her mind was on Zuko. She wished he was there enjoying himself too. Katara was just about to go and get him when. Suddenly, in the distance, she heard an explosion and saw what appeared to be...Zuko attacking Aang?! Katara felt panic rising in her stomach. She was some way from the shore but she sped towards it. From the looks of things, Zuko wasn't actually trying to kill Aang, or capture him or anything. Katara thought wildly of how maybe a month or so ago, she would have attacked Zuko back without a second thought as she slowed to a halt at the shore. "What happened?", she asked her brother. Sokka told her that Zuko just went crazy and started attacking Aang. Katara and the others rushed towards the house where Aang and Zuko were.

From the beach, she could see that part of the roof had been damaged in their melee, although Katara was fairly certain neither of them was fatally injured. They were both agile. Toph told her that Zuko said that he was teaching Aang a lesson. She ground her teeth in her head. (K) _I know what you're trying Zuko. You think he's taking his responsibilities too lightly and he does, but there are better ways to teach that! Aang could actually get hurt from this kind of training!_ As they reached the side of the house, Zuko blasted through a wall, into a tree. He fell to the ground with a thud. Katara and the others ran up to him. A quick once over of Zuko starting to sit up and rub his head told her he was alright. (K) _Thank goodness! But now..._ "What's wrong with you?!", chastised Katara. "You could've hurt Aang!". As soon as she said it, she realized how much she was like a mother protecting her son with Aang. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with all of you?!", spat Zuko. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?!".

Katara blinked at him. Everyone else was staring at him too because Zuko asked why they were all looking at him like he was crazy. Aang told him that he was planning to fight the Fire Lord after the comet and everyone agreed. "So...you all knew Aang was gonna wait?". Katara's stomach did a flip. She had never told Zuko! She knew the question was really for her but Sokka spoke first. "Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose...no offense", he added. Katara stepped forward towards Zuko but checked. She couldn't reach out to him like she wanted to so she stood slightly in front of Aang. "The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war", she explained. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se". She hung her head. "Things can't get any worse". "You're wrong", said Zuko somberly. Katara's eyes widened and her head popped up. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine". Zuko dove into telling them about a war meeting he attended where his father-inspired by his crazy sister, decided to burn Earth Kingdom lands to the ground using the power of the comet. Zuko said that he was ashamed that he didn't speak out about the plan and explained how his thirst for his father's approval made him lose himself. Katara couldn't blame him though, considering what happened the last time he spoke out in the Fire Lord's war room. Still though, this was bad. Immeasurably bad. Katara fell to her knees. "I can't believe this". She heard Sokka say something. She heard Aang say something. She couldn't process any of it. Why hadn't Zuko told her?

"I know you're scared and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save", said Zuko in what Katara knew to be a very reassuring tone for him. Aang was in panic mode. Katara couldn't blame him either. None of them had expected this. "Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!", Aang exclaimed. "I didn't think I had to", said Zuko reasonably. "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet". His voice rose. "No one told me you decide to wait!". Katara felt a jolt in her stomach once again. How could she not have told him?! Aang was currently on the ground with his head in his hands repeating how bad the situation was. Katara felt a trickle of fear. (K) _Aang wouldn't run away now...would he?_ She had the worst feeling that he would try. She walked up behind him. "Aang, you don't have to do this alone", said Katara consolingly. Toph and Zuko trailed right behind her. "Yeah! If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!", said Toph. Sokka exclaimed that Team Avatar was back and named all of their elements and weapons. "Fighting the Fire Lord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together", started Aang. He smiled. "But I wouldn't wanna do it any other way". Katara felt relief surging through her. She and everyone else walked over to Aang and shared a group embrace. Almost everyone. Katara looked in Zuko's direction. "Get over here Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs". Zuko grimaced. He and Katara had an inside joke about when Aang had told Zuko that generally the group started their days with an upbeat attitude; Katara always added extra rules to tease him.

Aang and Toph went off for a little earth bending practice while Sokka devised a plan of action for facing the Fire Lord. Suki, Katara, and Zuko went into town to pick up some supplies. While Suki talked to one of the merchants, Zuko pulled Katara out of earshot. "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked simply. Katara looked at her feet and shrugged. She looked up at Zuko in earnest. "I didn't do it on purpose! It just...never crossed my mind. We decided it so long ago...it was old news". Zuko sighed. Katara narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about your father's plan?!". Zuko put his palms out in front of him. "I said why back there- I didn't think it would have mattered!". Now Katara sighed. "I guess none of that matters now", said Zuko calmly. Katara nodded. "I'm sort of worried though", said Katara quietly. "We can defeat my father", said Zuko. "It won't be easy, but it can be done". Katara shook her head. "No not that. I'm worried about Aang. For a moment, it seemed like he was gonna run away again". Zuko frowned. "You think so?". Katara shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling. Maybe I'm just speaking from my fears".

Later on, back at the house, Zuko was teaching Aang a technique that he would need in facing the Fire Lord: redirecting lightning. Katara of course sat in on the lesson. Zuko had told her about the technique before and she had been surprised that his uncle had made it up by watching waterbenders. Aang learned the movements quickly and Zuko explained to him what it felt like to actually redirect lightning. Katara noticed Aang place when Zuko told him about the possibility of fatality if you made a wrong move. She couldn't help but arch an eyebrow and give Aang an exasperated look when he asked her if she could still use the spirit oasis water to help him if the worst should happen. (K) _He can't even consider failure! He can't afford to._ After the lesson, Zuko and Katara sparred for a little while. Katara was such a good challenge. She may not have been as physically strong or as agile as him, but she was quick with her bending. Zuko admired how she was in total control, completely aware of her element. As they sparred, he saw her incorporating more of the firebending forms he had taught her- even the more advanced ones. She was a thrilling opponent to fight. They were panting hard when Sokka came to get them to practice his battle plan. As they walked back to the group Sokka looked over his shoulder at Zuko and Katara trailing behind him. "Hey, I've been watching you two". Zuko and Katara felt frozen to their souls but tried not to let on. "What do you mean?", asked Zuko. His voice was steady. Sokka smirked. "Come on don't play dumb". He flashed a toothy grin. "You guys are always sparing and practicing together". Katara held herself in complete control. "So?". "So?! So I think you guys fight really well together. You're in perfect sync. I've paired you two up in my plan for us to defeat the Fire Lord". It was a struggle for Zuko and Katara not to sigh relievedly.

That evening, they sat in the veranda eating dinner. The training had gone well...up until a certain point. Katara and Zuko had come in offensively and Sokka and Suki provided a distraction for the "Melon Lord's" forces. Toph had way too much fun throwing flaming rocks and sending rock soldiers after them. But in the end, Aang couldn't take him out. (Z) _A dummy with a watermelon head and he couldn't take him out!_ Sokka had scolded Aang for not being able to do it and he was right in what he said. If it was the real thing, Aang would have been killed for his indecision. Zuko shook his head as he ate. Zuko knew that Katara had gone up in the attic to look for some more pots to bring with them when they left. She had been gone for a few minutes now. If no one was around, Zuko would have gone up to look for her. Moments later Katara appeared saying she had a surprise for everyone. "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!", exclaimed Toph. Suki and Sokka turned to Katara with bewildered faces. Zuko was grimacing at her. Katara gave Toph a puzzled look. "Uh...no". Sokka, Suki, and Zuko all turned away and continued eating. She explained to everyone else that she had gone to find pots in the attic but she had also found a painting. "Look at baby Zuko!", she exclaimed. "Isn't he cute", she finished in a baby voice. Zuko grimaced again. Katara thought he couldn't take a joke...until she found out that the baby was actually Fire Lord Ozai.

It was strange to see such a fearsome man as a cute innocent baby. Katara was shocked that after Zuko said that that kid grew up to be a monster...and the worst father in the history of fathers, which was arguably true, Aang actually defended him! (K) _He's still a person?! Come on Aang!_ Aang denied defending him, because he knew he was a horrible person, but still! (Z) _I can't believe what I'm hearing!_ Aang even suggested glue bending instead of just taking him out. Katara was seriously concerned when Aang mentioned that. Sokka and Suki laughed when Zuko sarcastically said that they could also show him his baby pictures after that and he might turn good again, but not Katara. He was evading again. (K) _There's no way around this, Aang!_ Toph was quiet too and Katara imagined she was thinking of how when she was training Aang in earth bending and wanted to try different angles for moving a rock. She had told him then there was no evasive, airbender tactic. You had to do it head on. Aang had started pacing. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks! I can' just go around wiping out people I don't like!". "Sure you can!", said Sokka easily. "You're the Avatar! If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you". Aang erupted. "This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!". "Aang, we do understand", started Katara. It took strength to keep her voice and face controlled. The Fire Lord had to be taken out! "It's just..." Aang interrupted her. "Just what Katara?! What?!". Now Katara couldn't school her face or her voice. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows dipped in frustration. "We're trying to help!". "Then when YOU find a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!", spat Aang and he stormed away. Katara clenched her fists angrily. (K) _Here he goes again!_ "Aang! Don't walk away from this!". She started after him until she felt an extra warm familiar hand on her shoulder. Zuko had stopped her. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself". Katara yielded to him. She was grateful for his touch. It was steadying.

Deeper into that night, Katara sat on her bed. All of her things were packed up already. Whatever Aang decided, they still had to get deeper into the Fire Nation as soon as possible which meant leaving the next day. As she brushed her hair, there was a soft -tap tap- at her door. Katara opened it to see that for the first time, Zuko had come to her room instead. She admitted him with a smile. As soon as he closed the door behind him he scooped her up and kissed her deeply. Katara's head was spinning. They had never kissed so intensely before. Zuko's lips were greedily going after her own. After the initial pleasant shock, Katara returned his intensity. After what must have been a lifetime, they moved apart, panting softly. "Wow", said Katara dreamily. "What was that for?". Zuko grabbed her hand and led her to sit on the bed. "Tomorrow we leave to go deeper into the Fire Nation. After that, we'll have to face my father. I just...wanted to make sure I got to do that at least once". Katara frowned slightly. "Zuko, you won't die in battle". She hoped her voice sounded more certain than she actually felt. Although the idea of losing Zuko hurt like a fatal wound. Zuko shrugged. "I know you said they're misguided, and it's true. But the fact remains that most of the Fire Nation wants me dead". Katara was at a loss for words. "Zuko...I...don't talk like that. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. We're in this together". Zuko nodded and didn't speak on it again, but Katara knew he was still thinking about it.

"Do you really think Aang will figure out that he needs to take the Fire Lord out on his own?", she asked, to change the subject. To be fair, it was an important subject. "He has to do it on his own. We all tried to make him understand but it won't sink in until he realizes it for himself". Katara nodded somberly. "Who knows. Maybe he'll find a different way to accomplish the same goal". Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Like what?". Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. He's the Avatar. If anyone can find another way, the Avatar can". Katara smiled. She had always believed in Aang. She believed he was destined to save the world and that he would do it. It was just that sometimes, she forgot he was a kid and was prone to childish tendencies. "What if he runs away?", asked Katara. Zuko waited for a few moments before answering. (Z) _Aang is the Avatar. He can't run away. He owes it to the world...but...if he does run away...so much is riding on his success_. "I don't know Katara". Katara nodded sadly. "Hopefully, we won't have to find out", he added. Katara sighed and stretched. "I can't believe this is the last night we're staying here". She looked around her room. "I actually really like this place". "Maybe after the war, we can come back". A silence hung in the air. After the war. It just dawned on both of them that very soon, the war would be over. They had decided before that they would make up their minds as to whether they would be together or not when the war ended.

"Zuko", said Katara quietly. "Hmm?". "I can't lose you Zuko". Zuko looked Katara in the eyes. "I...if I lost you, **I'd** be lost". Zuko kissed her sweetly. "It's me who'd be lost without you". "We have to watch each other's backs out there", said Katara seriously. Zuko nodded. "And Aang's back". Katara nodded her agreement. "And Aang's". "I love you Zuko". "I love you too". More silence. Suddenly Zuko felt Katara fidget and unnecessarily adjust her hair. She seemed to be nervous. She was looking down at her bare feet when she spoke. "Zuko will you...stay here tonight?". Her cheeks were burning. Zuko felt his own cheeks flush. "Uhh...well..." "Stay with me Zuko", said Katara in a steadier voice than before. "No one will notice", she promised. "I just...I want you to hold me. And I want to hold you...for as long as I can". Zuko's face softened further as he nodded. He and Katara lay back in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12:THE OLD MASTERS

**CHAPTER 12: THE OLD MASTERS**

Zuko was glad for the night he spent with Katara's arms around him, and his arms around her, because the next day was a disaster. Aang had apparently run away, like Katara feared. They searched for him all over the beach to no avail. It was really strange. His glider was left behind and he also left Appa. Strange. At another time, Zuko might have chuckled that Suki and Katara had seen what they thought was a street brawl that Aang was involved in, come to find out it was only the actress you played Aang in The Boy in the Iceberg. Currently, they were flying on Appa to the Earth Kingdom. Everyone had looked in Zuko's direction when they were trying to come up with a plan to track Aang. Even Katara agreed that tracking Aang was his "thing". Fortunately, he did know how they could find him, wherever he was. Before leaving, Katara pulled Zuko to the side and told him that Suki asked about their friendship. It seemed like she was at least more suspicious than she let on. Maybe it was nothing, but they both decided it was best if they steered clear of each other so as to not arouse suspicion. It was twilight when they arrived at their destination- a tavern in the Earth Kingdom he had come to about a year before. Katara took a look around as they walked in the door. It was a jumble of loud music and drunken brawls and gambling. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?", she asked, looking at some gunk stuck on the ceiling. Zuko pointed to a slender dark haired woman who was sitting at a table in the center of the tavern. "June", he said simply. Katara made sure she stood back, next to her brother. "Hey I remember her!", exclaimed Sokka. "She helped you attack us!". "Yup", said Zuko in a flat voice. "Back in the good ol' days".

Zuko walked up to June's table with everyone following close behind. Instinctively, Katara walked up close with him. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty", said June, disinterestedly. "Where's your creepy grandpa?". Zuko frowned and Katara did too. "He's my uncle and he's not here". June smirked and looked down at the cup in her hands. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend". Katara and Zuko immediately flushed and burst out "She's not my girlfriend!", and, "He's not my boyfriend!", simultaneously. June told them she was only teasing but Zuko and Katara both had a slightly nervous feeling in the pits of their stomachs. They had both overreacted. Would it go unnoticed? June asked them what they needed and Zuko told her. She was disinclined until Zuko asked her if the end of the world sounded like more fun to her. Outside, darkness had already fallen completely. Katara handed June Aang's staff for her Shirshu to sniff, but the animal couldn't detect a scent. June said that meant that Aang wasn't dead, it meant he didn't exist. (K) _Whatever that means!_ Now they we traveling deeper into the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had given June a smell sample (a really smelly smell sample) of the only other person who might have a chance of defeating Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko used his uncle's old sandal. Why he had it, Katara could not say.

They flew all night and all day with June and Nyla leading the way. At nightfall June slowed down at a desecrated wall. A familiar one. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?", asked Zuko. June turned her Shirshu around. "Your uncle must be somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so it can't be too far". She flashed a quick smile. "Good Luck". And she was off. Zuko looked ahead at the crumbling wall. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn". Everyone else nodded. Zuko bended a fire for them to have a quick meal and everyone was off to bed. They were all too weary to even unpack their sleepingbags. Appa was exhausted too, after flying non-stop and he was already lying down, asleep. Sokka and Suki collapsed on Appa's side and were out in minutes. Katara followed suit on the other side of Appa. Zuko hesitated. Toph, of course was fine sleeping on the ground but he wasn't. But the only real place to lay comfortably was next to Katara on Appa's side, and they were trying not to make things obvious. Finally Zuko shrugged and gave in. He was too tired and there were definitely more important things going on for anyone to really notice him and Katara.

In the middle of the night, their camp was surrounded by fire. Zuko was on his feet in a second, along with Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. No one attacked though and he was surprised to see that they were surrounded by old men wearing blue cloaks with large white collars. Even better, Katara and Sokka seemed to recognize them. That was good. He was definitely too spent to engage in a fight with anyone. Katara announced that they were all great masters and friends. She bowed to a man who must have been her waterbending master. He must have been from the Northern Water Tribe, because Zuko remembered Katara's bending had been much stronger when he fought her there. (Z) _When I almost got Aang and I killed in a snowstorm_ , he thought dejectedly. The master waterbender announced that he was actually her new grandfather and Sokka and Katara jubilated with the good news until Katara sensed Zuko's awkwardness. He must have been thinking about what happened up North. "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher", said Katara gesturing towards a serious looking older man with spikey white hair. "Jeong-Jeong", the man introduced himself. Zuko was astounded, if he did not show it. He had to be the legendary phantom of a man, Jeong-Jeong, who famously deserted the Fire Nation army, and lived! Apparently, all of the old timers were members of the White Lotus Society. Zuko called it when they said they were part of a secret society that transcended the four nations. He had learned a tiny bit about them from his uncle, as he was a member. The White Lotus members declared that they would take their group to see his uncle, who had called them for an urgent assignment.

Swordmaster Piandao pointed Zuko to his uncle's tent once they reached the camp. Zuko walked determinedly towards the tent. He reached the front before he fell to his knees a little bit away from the entrance. Katara had been watching him. She knew that he wanted to see his uncle more than anything, but he hadn't gone in. She walked up behind him. "Are you okay?', she asked, already knowing the answer. Zuko looked away from her. "No I'm not okay. My uncle hates me I know it". Katara sat down next to him. "He loved me and supported me in every way he could...", he turned to look her in the eyes, "...and I still turned against him". He dropped his head a little. "How can I even face him?". Katara's eyes were full of sympathy. She could feel Zuko's anguish. "Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?". "More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life", he responded. Katara shrugged. "Then he'll forgive you. He will". Zuko definitely felt heartened by the sincerity and sureness of her words. He had told her so much about his uncle, it was almost like she knew him too. If he could have, he would have taken her into his arms then. As it was, he could not. He stood and walked directly in front of the tent entrance. Katara watched after him with a smile. It made her heart swell with gladness that Zuko could finally be reunited with his uncle. After heaving a deep sigh, Zuko opened the flap and stepped inside.

The next day was bright and sunny- a beautiful day for merriment outdoors...that is, if a comet giving the Fire Nation exponential power wasn't already on its way to Earth's atmosphere. The night before, Zuko and his uncle had a tearfully happy reunion and Zuko was forgiven. Now the gang was sitting with General Iroh having breakfast. (K) _I can't believe today is the day...and Aang is still nowhere to be found._ Katara frowned at her breakfast. Iroh had been explaining to Zuko that he would not be the one to face Fire Lord Ozai and Zuko was arguing that he was the only one who could do it, besides the absent Avatar. Katara jerked her head up and stifled a chuckle when Zuko accidentally called him the "Father Lord". Iroh went into explaining why exactly he couldn't be the one to fight the Fire Lord because history would see it as a brother killing a brother for power and that wouldn't do much for the state of the world. Zuko was confused. When the Fire Lord was done away with, who was supposed to take the throne? (Z) _It's Uncle's birthright to be Fire Lord and my father stole it for him somehow._ Distantly Katara could hear Zuko and General Iroh conversing, but she was deep in her thoughts. (K) _Aang will come back. He's going to come back. He's going to save the world._ She had to keep repeating that over and over to herself. "Well...what if Aang doesn't come back?", asked Toph. Katara felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip. (K) _He WILL come back. What other choice does he have?_ Unfortunately she wasn't so sure she believed. Katara caught the end of what Iroh was saying. At least he was certain Aang would face Ozai. He revealed that he had gathered the members of the White Lotus in order to take back Ba Sing Se. He turned to Zuko and told him that he had to be in the Fire Nation, ready to take the throne, but that Azula would also be waiting for him.

Zuko flicked his eyes to the side. "I can handle Azula". Katara nearly fell over. (K) _What is he thinking?! Azula is crazy! Last time, they were evenly matched at best!_ She eyed him heatedly. (K) If he thinks he's going without me..! "Not alone", warned General Iroh. "You'll need help". Katara almost smiled triumphantly. Zuko could feel the pressure radiating from her. "You're right", he conceded quickly. "Katara...", she had the grace to look surprised that he called her, "...how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?". Katara smiled wickedly. "It would be my pleasure". Sokka and Suki and Toph decided they would have to go and try to take out the airship fleet so that at least the Earth Kingdom wouldn't get burned to the ground. They finished up breakfast quickly and headed off to get everything they would need. Sokka hugged his sister tightly. "Be careful Katara", he said seriously. Katara nodded. "You too". Zuko gave Sokka a traditional Water Tribe hand shake while Katara hugged Suki and Toph. "Take care", said Zuko. "Good luck", said Suki waving. Toph punched Zuko's arm. "Good luck, Sparky". After the farewells, Katara and Zuko headed over to Appa and took off.


	13. Chapter 13:INTO THE INFERNO

**CHAPTER 13: INTO THE INFERNO**

Zuko and Katara had been flying for a few hours. The comet would be arriving shortly. On the journey they had talked strategy and technique until Zuko fell silent. The comet was definitely near. The sky had turned blood red with splotches of deep orange. Zuko was looking out over the side of Appa and Katara could sense he was anxious. "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula", she said reassuringly. He looked at her sincerely- concern etched into his features. "I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Aang". Katara's eyes widened slightly. She had been thinking about that too. Aang had run away again, true, but he would come back. What else was there? Zuko looked away for a moment. "What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father?". Then his worst fear: "...What if he loses?". "Aang won't lose!", said Katara, with more conviction than she felt. "He's gonna come back". Her eyes softened slightly and she looked away. "He has to". Zuko nodded. Katara was just as anxious as he was. Silence for a few more moments. "Katara". She looked over at Zuko. "If things get dangerous, I want you to get on Appa and leave". Katara's eyebrows furrowed sharply. "What?!".

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment as if he were gathering himself. "Katara, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Promise me". "And if you get hurt because I left?", she asked hotly, her eyes blazing at him. He looked away. "Then at least you would be safe", he replied calmly. Katara could barely believe her ears. "Zuko, you're telling me to abandon you! I won't do it!". "Try to understand Katara...", began Zuko but Katara caught him off. "You've never treated me like I couldn't handle myself before! There's nothing for me to understand! It's YOU who needs to understand that I will never leave you!". Zuko started to speak again but sighed resignedly instead. Clearly there would be no budging her. "I just...I don't wanna lose you Katara", said Zuko quietly. Katara smiled and rubbed his arm affectionately. "I know. But you know that I don't want to lose you either". She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Zuko felt a considerable amount of stress leave his body. "We'll do this together, Zuko", said Katara. Now Zuko smiled. "I love you Katara". "I love you too". Her face took on a more serious expression. "We have to look out for each other. We won't lose". Zuko nodded. "Together, we're unstoppable". Katara beamed at that. Zuko put out his hand and Katara placed hers in his. He looked her deeply in the eyes. "I know we'll work as a team, but I swear to protect you", said Zuko softly. Katara smiled lovingly at him and lay her head on his shoulder. (Z) _At least this part shouldn't be difficult. Hopefully Aang does show up._

After flying for a while longer, Katara and Zuko were in the capital city of the Fire Nation, heading to the royal palace. Zuko squinted and moved forward on Appa. In the distance he could see figures in the Coronation Square. It looked like the Fire Sages were about to crown...Azula? "Look", he pointed. "They're crowning Azula". Katara squinted slightly. They were closer than when Zuko first noticed it. Zuko jumped down to Appa's neck and took the reins. He had to get down there before they finished. "Hang on Katara", he called back to her. She nodded and held on to the saddle as he took them down quickly. Lucky for him, the Fire Sages were so shocked upon seeing him, they stopped the ceremony to gawk at him. "Sorry, but you aren't gonna become Fire Lord today", said Zuko. He jumped down off of Appa. "I am". Immediately Zuko noticed how disheveled his sister's hair looked. He had seen her throw a tantrum if she practiced a new firebending move and a single hair came out of place. (Z) _What...?_ Azula chuckled shortly. "You're hilarious". Katara got down from the saddle and strode up to where he was standing, her eyes full of savage determination. "And you're going down". Zuko was still taking measure of his sister. (Z) _Are those...bags under her eyes?_ The Fire Sages were still attempting to crown her but she waved them away with one hand. "Wait". She stood. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!". Katara as staring Azula down. (K) _How stupid does she think we are?!_ "You're on!", exclaimed Zuko.

Katara couldn't even hide her surprise. "What are you doing? She's playing you!", said Katara in earnest. "She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us!". Her determination had completely turned to anxiety and concern. Zuko never took his eyes off of his sister. There was something wrong with her. "I know", he said. "But I can take her this time". Katara was hearing none of that. "But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula". "There's something off about her". He narrowed his eyes critically. "I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt". He tried to avoid eye contact with Katara. He didn't want to see her disapproval. Not now. Katara gave a small frown. She wanted to protest, but Zuko had explained to her in-depth the etiquette of an Agni Kai the day after he told her how he got his scar. He had already accepted and so now his honor was on the line. He had to duel Azula, alone. All she could do was nod her head. She headed to the sidelines. As Zuko headed to one end of the Coronation Square, he could see Katara standing between two pillars off on the side. He wanted to grab her to him and hold her tight, just for a few seconds. As he took his spot, he looked over at her. She gave him a look that told him she felt the same. (Z) _Best to end this as quickly as I can._

Watching the battle, Katara felt the dread in the pit of her stomach lessen little by little. Zuko was holding his own and countering Azula's attacks easily. They seemed to be evenly matched again, but Katara couldn't deny that Azula didn't seem to be on her game. She looked up at the fiery red and pink sky. She had never seen firebending as powerful as Zuko and Azula's at this moment. The comet really did enhance firebending enormously. Now that Katara really thought about it, she would be hard pressed to make her waterbending get a handle on that kind of firebending. Zuko and Azula were nearly on opposite sides of the huge square but the huge orange and blue flames reached easily. The surrounding edifice was even getting singed. Katara watched on. The way to win an Agni Kai was for one opponent to successfully burn the other, but the way things were going, that would take a long time. They both attacked and countered with ease. Azula jumped up and massive blue flames shot out of her foot with a spinning kick. Zuko was ready. He effortlessly dissolved her fire with his own and shot a huge orange blast at her which she dodged, but not as neatly as she used to in other encounters. Now she was coming at him in full force, using her firebending to propel her faster while simultaneously blasting flames at Zuko with her fists. Zuko dodged by jumping high into the air and delivering a fire blast of his own to combat hers. Now she was skating circles around him as he punched fistfuls of fire at her. (Z) _This is taking too long! I need to end this!_ Zuko dropped to the floor and bended a powerful wave of fire with his legs, which actually knocked Azula to the ground!

Katara felt her heart leap with cautious optimism as Azula rolled to a violent stop. She got to her feet panting, her hair shading her eyes. (Z) _Maybe I can use her mind against her to end this. I can bait her to use lightning._ "No lightning today?!", asked Zuko almost mockingly. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?!". Azula looked furious. "Oh I'll show you lightning!", she spat. As Azula prepared her lightning Zuko took a breath and prepared himself. (Z) _This ends here._ He watched Azula separate the positive and negative energy and waited. Then the unthinkable happened. Azula pointed and Zuko knew it would miss. Could she really be so far gone that she couldn't hit a stationary target? Or...? (Z) _...No._ Zuko quickly chanced a glance to as far sideways as he could see and his heart sunk into his stomach. The lightning hadn't been meant for him. It was speeding towards Katara! It was all happening so fast. Katara's eyes were wide with blinding light zooming in her direction. She couldn't even move! Zuko knew he had to move faster than he ever had. He had to protect her! If she were hurt...or worse...! "NOOOO!". Katara heard Zuko's voice yelling as he jumped in front of her. He held the lightning within himself. Katara watched in unblinking horror but she was still frozen to the spot. It felt like her heart stopped. She saw lightning burst forth from Zuko's hand but that didn't seem to make a difference. He was on the ground writhing in pain, electric volts still running through him.

Katara snapped out of her daze. "ZUKO!". She ran forward to aid him, water already on her hands poised to heal him. (K) _Please let him be okay please let him be okay!_ He reached out towards her but he was too weak. His hand fell back to the ground and he moaned in pain. Katara was almost to him but she was stopped abruptly by a blast of blue flame. Azula cackled wildly and sped towards her. Katara had to roll out of the way of a second attack. Zuko was still reaching out for her. (Z) _I have to get up! I have to help her!_ It was useless. His body had taken too much damage from the lightning. He had redirected it, but the wrong way. It passed through his chest and not down through his stomach. Azula jetted up to the roof to continue her attack. She shot a streak of lightning at Katara, which Katara dodged. Then she rained blast after blast of fire which Katara had to run back to the sidelines to hide behind a pillar. She crouched and closed her eyes until Azula held up for a moment. There was only one thing on her mind- she had to get to Zuko. Sure it would be nice to defeat Azula, but Katara knew enough about Agni Kai rules to know that technically Azula had forfeit the match when she attacked someone other than her opponent in order to attack him. By birthright and by law, Zuko was the undisputed Fire Lord. But he had to live to be crowned. And more than that. If Zuko was dead, she would be lost. Her heart would be broken and her soul lost. Katara stood and peaked out at the square. Zuko wasn't moving anymore. She glanced up to the roof where Azula had been standing on the roof in time enough to see her attack and evade it. The pillar she had just been standing behind was destroyed.

Katara looked around. There was a fountain a few feet from her. She bended a tidal wave of water up to the roof but Azula was no longer there. In a split second Azula popped up behind her and Katara ran. She used the water in the fountain to propel herself forward on an ice slide. Azula was hot on her trail. She blasted (and melted) the ice slide causing Katara to falter and fall over between two pillars. Katara got to her knees. Her hands were on a golden vent. Below that vent was water! (K) _Of course! The secret river that goes to the palace! But I can't try to fight her with this- I'll lose. I have to do something quick and get to Zuko! What can I do?_ She looked up. Ahead of her on one of the pillars was a large chain and a plan formulated in her head. The determination (K) _Okay I can do this._ She grabbed the chain just as Azula was walking over to her. She looked wild. "There you are filthy peasant!". Katara's eyes narrowed as Azula came closer. (K) _I only have one chance to get this._ She shot water at Azula on just the right angle to make Azula dodge by rolling over to the side. Right above the vent. (K) _Perfect._ Just as Azula was about to attack Katara bended the water below them upwards and froze it so that they were both trapped inside. Azula's eyes darted furiously as Katara exhaled through her nose, melting the ice around her- and only her. She swam around Azula tying her up in the chain tightly before she released the water to fall back into the river below them.

Both woman sputtered and coughed, inhaling deeply. Katara stood and made sure the chain was secured tightly enough before sprinting off to Zuko. He seemed to still be unconscious. She turned him over on his back as quickly and as gently as she could manage. There was a rip in his tunic where the lightning had hit. His skin had been seared raw pink where the lightning had hit him. Zuko was moaning faintly. (K) _Zuko stay with me,_ she silently urged. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his chest to begin healing him. Zuko could just make out a faint blue glow just below him. He could barely see for the blinding pain, but he knew Katara was there with him, attempting to heal him. (K) _Please Zuko. Please don't leave me._ He had told Aang it could be fatal if the lightning passed through his heart and Katara could not be sure it hadn't. Katara felt Zuko's muscle go slack. He had been tense with the pain. For a moment she feared he was slipping from her, but his heartbeat sounded stronger and his breathing was getting better. She jerked her head to look in his face. His eyes were opening! Relief threatened to overwhelm her. "Thank you Katara", Zuko whispered. Katara couldn't stop the joyous tears from welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you". Katara helped him to his feet. Just as she was about to lean up and kiss him, there was a loud panting coming from a few feet away. Katara and Zuko checked. She had forgotten that she had tied Azula to the vent only minutes before. But now Azula was screaming and struggling against the chains; weeping and breathing fire in an attempt to get free. Zuko and Katara could only watch, nearly dumbfounded. If there had been a crack in Azula before, now there was a huge rift. Katara kept her arm around Zuko's back, to comfort him as much as steady him. Now Azula had flipped onto her back and she was wailing like a child throwing a tantrum. Katara had all she could stand. She looked down, away from the pitiful scene, and then back up at Zuko, who had not flinched at all.

"Zuko. Let's get you inside", said Katara softly. "You need to lie down. Where can I take you?". Zuko finally turned away from his spasm ridden sister and looked down at Katara. "To my room in the palace". Katara nodded and braced him as they headed inside. When they reached, the Fire Sages were waiting for them. "Azula lost", said Zuko simply. "I am now claiming my throne, as my birthright and by law". The Fire Sages bowed. "It is an honor to serve you Fire Lord Zuko". Zuko nodded. Katara smiled. Fire Lord Zuko had a nice ring to it. "Should we go back to the coronation square?", asked one of the sages. Katara shook her head. "Zuko...uh the Fire Lord has been badly injured. I need to get him into bed as soon as possible". The Fire Sages glanced over at Zuko and he gave them a nod. Then Katara remembered Azula was still outside. "Oh wait! Zuko, what will you do with Azula?". Zuko's eyes were soft but his voice was commanding. "Princess Azula has lost her senses", said Zuko flatly. "You'll find her chained up outside. Call the guards to take her to a place where she can't harm anyone...including herself". The Fire Sages bowed at once. "Wait", Zuko halted them. (Z) _Something is strange here. Why is it so...empty?_ Sure soldiers and perhaps some guards might not be present, but Zuko didn't see any servants around either. "Where are all of the servants...and the guards?", he asked. The Fire Sages looked hesitant. "Fire Lord Az- uh...Princess Azula banished most of the servants", said one of them almost nervously. Zuko shook his head and sighed. The sharp exhalation made him flinch. He was still in pain. Katara steadied him with her arm still around his back.

"I need to take him to bed now", said Katara. "Is there anyone who can bring me some dressings for his wound?". The Fire Sages nodded. "I will send the royal physician to Fire Lord Zuko's rooms at once", said one sage. Katara nodded and held Zuko tighter so they could begin walking again. He directed to her to his bedchamber. It was dark but Zuko could see that everything was exactly where he left it. Katara gently laid Zuko down on his huge four-poster canopied bed. She took off his boots and opened his tunic so that his chest was completely exposed. "How are you feeling?", she asked quietly. Zuko attempted to shrug and winced from the pain. "Still a little pain". Katara nodded, her eyes full of concern. "I can do another healing session now if you want". Zuko nodded and tried to crack a smile for her. She bended water back onto her hands and placed them on his chest. Zuko closed his eyes at the cool relief on his angry, hot, skin. Katara worked for a few minutes and Zuko felt himself drifting off. Katara noticed his breathing had started to slow slightly. "Don't go off to sleep yet Zuko", said Katara in warm, soothing tones. "I know you're tired and in pain, but you should be awake when your physician gets here". Zuko nodded at the good logic and struggled to keep his eyes opened. He tried focusing on Katara's face. Her beautiful sapphire eyes and the curve of her lips. He traced her entire lovely face in his mind. Abruptly, he sat up. Katara's hand went immediately out to him, just in case. "What are you doing? You shouldn't try to sit up". "I'm okay enough to sit up", said Zuko. "I was just thinking, do you think Aang came back?". Katara looked away for a moment. There was no way she could know. "Well I...", she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Come!", called Zuko. The royal physician opened the door to Zuko's bedchamber. "Prince...Fire Lord Zuko", he bowed. "Let me have a look at you". Katara stepped out of the way so the doctor could observe Zuko's wound. "He was struck by lightning there", explained Katara as he sat down his bag. The doctor made a soft clicking noise with his tongue. "How awful. You are fortunate it didn't pass through your heart". Zuko nodded. "I know. I was able to redirect it, but it didn't follow my chi path correctly". The doctor nodded. He gingerly touched Zuko's wound and Zuko flinched a little. "It doesn't look nearly as bad as it should", said the doctor curiously. "Katara", Zuko gestured towards her, "she's a healer. If it weren't for her, I could be dead". Katara smiled indulgently at Zuko and the doctor dipped a bow to her, which she acknowledged with a single nod of her head. "Well, as far as I can tell, this should heal fully in a few weeks. But I don't think you'll ever be rid of the scar". The doctor checked immediately after saying that. Zuko had a large scar on his face, a scar hidden on his chest would hardly be of any consequence to him. He did not know that for Zuko, considering that this scar was gotten by protecting Katara, it was more like a badge of honor. "I-I'll dress this up now", said the physician, quickly trying to change the subject. He fished around in his bag for the dressings. First, he produced a sealed scroll. "Oh, my Lord, I was told to bring this to you. It arrived not too long ago. It is addressed to Fire Lord Azula but...well here". Zuko took the scroll and attempted to break the seal but it caused him some pain. He handed it back to the doctor. "Give it to Katara". The doctor obliged. "Katara, just tell me what it says".

Katara nodded. "Okay". She scanned the page. "It's from one of the naval communications officers from the air fleet...". She read on. "...It looks like...they ran into some trouble, someone started taking airships out!". She smiled. "That must be Sokka, Suki, and Toph", said Zuko. He made a low grunt as the doctor lifted him up a little to put the dressings under him. "...uhh...it says they're requesting extra airships or men that can be spared...". Zuko grimaced. "...oh! Zuko!", exclaimed Katara. "It says that the Phoenix King's airship was destroyed...who's the Phoenix King?". "No clue", said Zuko through clenched teeth. The doctor was applying some type of medicinal balm on his raw wound. "The Fire Lord-uh...Ozai, changed his name to the Phoenix King. It is why he left Princess Azula to be Fire Lord". Katara shook her head. "Well his airship was destroyed...", she read on, "...by the Avatar!". Her heart swelled with joy. "Oh Zuko! Aang came back!". "Good", said Zuko as calmly as he could. The balm burned a little. "Since Sokka and the others were able to take out most of the air fleet, all Aang has to do is defeat your father! How do you think things are going in Ba Sing Se?". Now the doctor was wrapping the dressing around him. "The greatest masters in the world are taking Ba Sing Se, my uncle included". He flashed a small smile. "I think it's safe to say they'll win". Katara smiled. "Okay, I'm all finished", said the doctor patting Zuko's chest lightly. "Thank you", said Zuko. The doctor nodded. "It is my pleasure, as always, my Lord. I will see if I can have some of the royal servants sent in to check on you shortly". The doctor bowed and took his leave, leaving Zuko and Katara blessedly alone.


	14. Chapter 14: THE PRECIPICE

**CHAPTER 14: THE PRECIPICE**

"Come lay with me", said Zuko extending his hand in Katara's direction. Katara smiled and acquiesced. She carefully lay next to Zuko on her side. "I was so afraid I would lose you today", said Zuko in a near whisper. He looked into her eyes earnestly. "When I saw that lightning heading for you...", he trailed off shaking his head, unable to finish. Katara looked down at the bed. "I was afraid **I** would lose **you** ". She looked up at him. "You risked your life for mine...you saved me". "You saved me too", said Zuko. "But I would have gladly died for you. I would still die for you". Katara leaned down and kissed him full on the lips and gave him a warm smile. "Zuko, I can't even imagine my life without you now". Zuko gently pulled her face back down to his and kissed her back. "I love you". Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Zuko...the war is almost over". Zuko nodded. "Yeah, it is". Katara gave him a secretive smile. "Do you remember that we said we would decide whether or not we would be together when it ended?". Zuko felt a tightness in his throat. "Yeah". Now Katara looked away from him. "Zuko, I know that you still love Mai". It stung her to say it, but she knew it was true. "I know that you owe her your life, and I owe her the lives of my father and brother. I know that she's been in prison...or worse for love of you". Now she looked up at him, her eyes smoldering. "I know you've known her practically all of your life...I can't compete with her. I won't try to, because I also know that you love me. And I love you- the real you...and I can't imagine life without you". Katara affectionately touched his hand. "I learned so much from you. You showed me how to be myself. And you taught me that it's okay to be myself". She sighed lightly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I want us to be together".

Zuko was silent for a few moments. Everything Katara said was true. He owed a lot to Mai, including his life. But he also owed Katara his life...and more than that. (Z) _She's the first person to see me for who I am and accept me._ "I learned a lot from you too Katara", said Zuko finally. "You taught me how to be part of a team...even if you didn't want me to join at first", he added with an ironic grin. Katara smirked. "And you taught me how to be more selfless and compassionate...but what about Aang?". Katara frowned slightly. Aang. Her best friend. She would have loved to love him the way he loved her, but she just didn't. That was the honest truth. She sighed. "I love Aang. I do. But it just isn't right. I wouldn't be able to love him completely and that wouldn't be fair to him". Zuko nodded. He was feeling the same thing about Mai. He loved her, but after loving Katara, there was no way he could ever go back to Mai and love her as fully as she deserved. He peered into Katara's eyes and she noted the sincerity in the golden eyed gaze. "Katara...I know it's only been a short time, but...you're everything to me".

Katara inhaled sharply. Of course Zuko spoke to her openly about his thoughts and feelings, but it was still a change of pace to hear him say something like that. Now Zuko's eyes were boring into Katara with a burning intensity. "I've never felt this way about anyone else before...and...I don't think I ever will". Katara's face lit up and she leaned down to kiss Zuko again. His lips yielded to hers as she kissed him more fervently than she ever had. Nothing else mattered but Katara. In fact, nothing else existed. Zuko arched his neck up to meet her intense urgency. The dizzying sweetness was nearly enough to overwhelm him. They finally parted to draw air and Katara smiled at Zuko breathlessly. She stroked his face tenderly. "I never imagined in a million years that I'd be the Fire Lord's girlfriend", she giggled. Zuko looked taken aback but only slightly. "..Oh...girlfriend". Katara was puzzled. "I'd be honored to have you as my girlfriend", said Zuko with a reassuring smile. "It's just...in light of everything, I thought we'd be more than that. I mean...if you wanted to be". Katara's world came to a halt. Her head was swimming. "Zuko...are you...asking me to marry you?". Zuko's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away. "Well...not right away. We're still young and we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. I was thinking something more like a..." "A betrothal?!", interjected Katara. He faced her. "Yeah, a betrothal", he nodded. "Oh Zuko!". Katara leaned down to snatch him into an embrace. Zuko grunted softly in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!". She settled for kissing his forehead instead. "So...does that mean yes?", Zuko asked smiling shyly. "It means whatever is more than yes!", exclaimed Katara. She sighed contentedly. "If I never imagined I'd be the Fire Lord's girlfriend, I definitely never saw being the Fire Lord's betrothed coming!". She laughed and laid straight on her back. "How do wedding ceremonies go in the Fire Nation?".

Zuko closed his eyes for a few moments. He had been to a handful of weddings of nobles and court officials, and of course his studies included Fire Nation ceremony. "They're usually big occasions", he started, stroking his chin. "With a banquet, and fireworks, and performers. The bride usually has a procession and the Fire Sages do a good luck ritual for the couple while the best man reads from ancient scrolls". "That sounds amazing! I've never really been to a wedding", admitted Katara. "In the Southern Water Tribe, we're not so formal. But I've read about what weddings are like in the Northern Tribe and they actually sound really nice". "We'll have a wedding that mixes the ceremonies together", said Zuko. Katara smiled mischievously. "We're just going to change Fire Nation tradition?". Zuko shrugged. "Marrying out of the Fire Nation is already a change in tradition. We'll create new traditions". Katara snuggled closer to him. "What do they call the Fire Lord's wife?". "The Fire Lady". Katara shook her head. "I can't believe one day I'll be royalty". Zuko grinned. "Well, your father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, it kind of makes you the princess". Katara smirked. "Like I said we're not so formal in the Southern Water Tribe". "Still", said Zuko. "Being the daughter of the chief makes this a political alliance too". "I guess it does in a way", she conceded. Then she frowned. "Zuko, I don't know too much about government. How will I ever be a good Fire Lady?". "You'll learn", said Zuko reassuringly. "We'll learn together".

"What about...children?", asked Katara almost shyly. Zuko's face flushed completely. "I mean, does it matter if we have a boy or a girl?". Zuko shifted his gaze. "Uhh...No...in the Fire Nation an heir can be a girl or a boy. Whichever is born first". "Imagine! Us, having a family", said Katara dreamily. Zuko smiled at the idea. "What would we name our firstborn?", Katara asked . Zuko thought for a moment. "Iroh, for my uncle". Katara nodded her approval. "So then the next one should be a girl". Zuko nodded. "We could name her Kya, for my mother". Zuko smiled and kissed Katara's forehead. "Okay, so Iroh and Kya so far. Then maybe another boy. How about Renshu?". Katara made a face and Zuko chuckled. "Okay okay, how about Yuan? Or Shen?". Katara shook her head. "How about Tenzin?". Zuko considered the name for a moment. "Tenzin", said Zuko slowly. "What kind of name is that? Not Water Tribe?". Katara shook her head. "No. I saw the name written on a statue in the Southern Air Temple", she explained. "It means 'keeper of the teachings'. He'd be a Fire Nation prince who is also half Water Tribe. That teaches a lot about how far the world has come and how important balance is". Zuko smiled. "You've thought about this before", he remarked wryly. Katara smiled through her cheeks blushing a dusky red. "Well, I saw the name and I really liked its meaning". Zuko chuckled. "Alright. Tenzin it is. What about the next one?". "Hold on a minute", said Katara laughing. "Just how many kids do you expect us to have?". Zuko laughed shortly. "Okay. Maybe just one more. Another girl to round it out". "Okay", said Katara sportingly. "How about...Luava?". Zuko gave Katara a look. "No? Okay maybe...Tapeesa?". "How about Izumi?", asked Zuko. "Izumi? Well...it is a pretty name...". Izumi had been the name of one of Zuko's favorite instructors when he attended the Royal Academy for Boys. She reminded him so much of his mother. "Okay", said Katara with a smile. "We'll name her Izumi".

A knock interrupted their discussion on their future together. Katara quickly adjusted herself to an upright position as Zuko called for them to enter. A handful of servants and a messenger strode in and bowed deeply. "My Lord". Zuko nodded his acknowledgement. "My Lord, another letter arrived for you", said one of the servants, handing Zuko a scroll. Zuko took it wincing only a little this time. "What does it say?", asked Katara as he read. "...It says the Phoenix King has been subdued by the Avatar...and they're awaiting orders". "Aang won!", exclaimed Katara, smiling broadly. "I knew he would!". Zuko smiled and rolled the scroll up. "Would you like to send a reply, my Lord?", asked the messenger. "Yes", said Zuko shortly. "All of the Fire Nation airships are to return to the Fire Nation immediately and cease their attack on the Earth Kingdom". The messenger bowed and walked backwards as he exited the room as another servant stepped forward. "Was there anything you needed my Lord?". He briefly scanned Katara. She was clearly not of the nobility but if she was a friend of the Fire Lord's, she had to be received hospitably. "My lady?", he added. "I'm okay for now", said Zuko. "I just need rest". "Me too", said Katara. Zuko turned to Katara. "Why don't you have them prepare you a nice hot bath?". Katara was hesitant. "I don't want to leave you", she protested. Zuko waved the idea away. "I have people to attend me and my doctor will be back to check on me. Besides, you said I need to rest". Katara nodded reluctantly. "..Okay then. But I'll be right back". Zuko nodded and Katara got off of the bed. "This is Katara, daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe", Zuko announced to his servants. "She is my personal guest and should be given the royal treatment". The servants bowed in a chorus of "Of course sir". Zuko nodded. "The lady would like a bath prepared for her". "Come with me, Lady Katara", said one of the female servants. Katara smiled nervously at Zuko one last time before she was ushered out of the room.

Katara had told Zuko that she would be right back, but as it turned out, she had been bathing for well over an hour now. In fact, it might have been two hours. The Fire Nation palace servants were truly giving her royal treatment. Three different hand maids scrubbed and massaged and washed every inch of her. Then they dried her off and rubbed her down with what must have been very expensive oils. Now she was sitting in a chair with her head tilted back as they washed and combed through her dark tresses. Below her, two maids were scrubbing her hands and feet. Katara sighed contentedly. If this is what came with being the Fire Lady, she was all for it. The servants dressed her in high collared deep scarlet robes with gold sashes fit for nobility. Her Water Tribe clothes were sent to the royal laundress, who thankfully had not been dismissed as so many other servants had. Katara caught sight of herself in the looking glass and assessed her appearance. Her hair had been done up in a traditional Fire Nation style of a topknot with the rest of her hair flowing loosely. She looked very much a Fire Nation royal, even with her darker skin. She headed back to Zuko's room and tapped on the door once before opening it. To her surprise, Zuko was out of bed and a servant was dressing him. "Zuko what are you doing?". She put her hands on her hips. "You should be in bed resting". Zuko winced as the servant tightened his robes. "I know but there's something I need to do". "What do you need to do now that can't wait until you're rested?", asked Katara critically. Zuko dismissed the servant who bowed and scurried off. "I want to speak to the council. There's so much I have planned to do". Katara's face softened. "What do you mean?'. "I have to restore the honor of the Fire Nation. You see what it's like here...how we're taught. There's so much work to be done here so that nothing like the Hundred Years War happens again". Katara nodded understandingly. "Yes, but what can you do about it right now? You haven't even been crowned yet and most of the officials aren't even here". Zuko shrugged. "Most of the council and a good amount of nobles are still here. I want to speak to them about my plans as soon as I can".

Katara sighed. "You don't think you're being a little bit hasty?". Zuko shook his head. "I was laying here thinking while you were gone". He motioned for Katara to sit on the bed as he sat with another wince. Katara sat gingerly next to him and peered up into his face. "These people supported my father and my father labeled me as a traitor and an embarrassment. How eager do you think they'll be to follow me?". Katara frowned but remained silent. "Exactly", said Zuko, taking her expression as an answer. "You know that a lot of my people want me dead as it is. I have to show them I am in control and that I have a plan for how to deal with the aftermath of the war. It's the only way to stave off a rebellion before one actually starts. And I have no doubt that one would start. The war was one thing, but everyone was in submission to the Fire Lord. Open rebellion would be chaos that the world can't handle". Katara begrudgingly nodded her head. "I understand. I still think you should be in bed, but I understand why you can't be". She gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll be waiting here for you". Zuko smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise I'll stay in bed then". Katara smiled and watched him exit the room.

About two hours later, Zuko returned to his bedchamber. Katara had apparently fallen asleep. She stirred when he sat down at the foot of the bed. "...Zuko?", she mumbled groggily. "How did it go?". Zuko was silent. "Zuko?", she asked again, still groggy. More silence. Katara sat up now. "Zuko what happened?". The alarm was ringing in her voice. "...Katara...". Katara felt herself becoming nauseous. Zuko was about to tell her something bad, something horribly bad though she could not imagine what. "Did they reject your plans?", she asked quietly. Zuko shook his head no. He was staring at the wall. He had never even turned to face her yet. "...Zuko what is going on? Talk to me...please!". Zuko turned around. Katara felt her heart sinking to her stomach at the tear streaking down his face. She fumbled over herself to crawl down to the foot of the bed to him. "Oh Zuko, what happened? Tell me! What's going on?". She could feel tears welling up in her own eyes now too and she hadn't even a clue of what was happening. Zuko took a deep breath...and Katara held hers. "The council agreed to my plans...I even negotiated the release of all of the prisoners of war and other prisoners with minor offenses.". He paused. Katara blinked in surprise. "That's...good news Zuko. Why are you so sad?". He shook his head. "They agree, on the condition that I don't marry you". At first Katara didn't understand. Then the words hit her like a ton of bricks. "But...but why would they care? Is it because I'm Water Tribe? Is it because it's not traditional?". Zuko shrugged. "That probably had a part to play in it, but no that isn't why". "So what then?!", asked Katara. It was taking everything in her not to break down. Zuko sighed. It was taking everything for him not to break down too. He was struggling for the words, the traitorous words he would have to tell her and it was hard finding the strength to do it. He thought fleetingly at his feeble attempt to placate Mai with the letter he had left for her when he chose to join the Avatar.

"They...they said that a political alliance with the Southern Water Tribe is out of the question because for over a hundred years, the war has been...profitable for the Fire Nation. We basically have to rebuild our economy now. The factories that made weapons and war crafts have to shut down and all of the workers will need new places to work. We have to create new jobs now". He looked down at his hands. "We need an alliance that brings something to our economy...and the Southern Water Tribe can't do that. They said they would have been open to it had it been the Northern Water Tribe". "But...the Southern Water Tribe is being rebuilt!", protested Katara. "One day, it'll be just as stable as the Northern Water Tribe! Did you tell them that?!". Zuko nodded sadly. "I did. But they said it wouldn't be fast enough. Our economy needs to be built up as soon as possible or it'll crumble". He paused looking stricken. Looking at Katara's crestfallen face, he actually felt his heart breaking! The pain in his chest where the lightning had pierced him was nothing compared to what he felt now. Now, the tears were falling copiously from his eyes. He shut them tight as if that would help. Katara grit her teeth and turned away. Seeing Zuko cry like that was too much. For a few moments they sat there, sobbing silently. Zuko reached out his hand and grabbed Katara's. "I-I wish there was something I could do". His voice was cracking. "You're important to me...but...how can I pick between you and my country?". Katara turned back to him and sniffled. "I know...it's an impossible situation...but the Fire Nation needs you. The world needs you here, ruling over the Fire Nation".

Zuko looked down. "I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to tell them that I could marry whoever I wanted. But...without their support, I can't fix anything that's wrong with the Fire Nation". He clenched his fist tightly. "I can't let the world go out of balance again". Katara squeezed his hand. "I know. This is what you have to do". She wiped her eyes and sniffed again. "But there's something else", said Zuko quietly. Katara waited for him to continue. "Aang needs you by his side". Katara was taken aback. "Aang? What?". "The war may be over, but the world is in a more fragile state now than it was before. There's hardly a person alive who remembers life before the war. People are going to need guidance and Aang has to be the one to give it because they're all going to look to the Avatar". Katara frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "...You think...he might run away from that responsibility?", asked Katara weakly. Zuko shrugged. "I can't say. But it'll be a long, difficult task. I think Aang has it in his head that everything will just work out on its own since he defeated my father and the Fire Nation won't be attacking anyone anymore". Katara nodded. "We said we didn't want to distract him from what he had to do but his work isn't finished". Her expression turned bleak. "It might never be finished". Zuko nodded. "I have to make sure he stays on track", Katara resolved...but she wavered for a moment. "...It's so crazy", she whispered, mostly to herself. "Who would have thought that we would have ever been friends, let alone come to love each other". She looked him deeply in the eyes. "And...its been a short time but it feels like it's been a lifetime". "It does feel like it's been a lifetime", agreed Zuko. He sighed. "Everything in me says we're meant to be together...but we can't be. It feels like my destiny was just ripped from me". Katara nodded sadly. "I know". Zuko pulled Katara to him and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We really are like Tui and La...two halves of one whole, endlessly circling each other...but never actually meeting". Katara looked up at him in mild surprise. "That's beautiful, Zuko". "Is it?", he asked quietly. "It seems more like torture to me".


	15. Chapter 15: DUTY AND HONOR

**CHAPTER 15: DUTY AND HONOR**

The next day came to soon, the sun beaming brightly into the large window of Zuko's bedchamber. He and Katara had spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms, crying, laughing, and talking. As long as the night endured, they could remain but the sun rose as it must. A cornflower blue cloudless sky and only mildly hot; a change from the usual searing heat of a Fire Nation summer day. A beautiful day, no, the perfect day for the announcement of the ending of a century long war. But for Zuko and Katara, that perfect sky and the brilliant sunlight only signaled one thing- the last time they would ever be together in this way. They clung tightly to each other until there was no way they could stay in bed any longer. Katara hurried across the hall to the room she was supposed to have been staying in. The laundresses had brought her Water Tribe tunic to her room and she changed out of her Fire Nation robes. Zuko tapped lightly on the door before letting himself in. He was still undressed with only his bandages covering his bare chest. They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if seeing each other for the first time. Then they slowly made their way to one another, as if they feared something bad would happen if they moved quickly. Finally meeting in the middle, hey caught each other in a long embrace. Zuko's chest was aching but he ignored the pain. They kissed each other deeply and then took a step back. A long drawn out goodbye would hurt the most.

"I love you Katara". Katara could feel the tears starting to form but she held them back with sheer willpower. "I love you too, Zuko". "Our lives are taking us on different paths, starting today", said Zuko. Katara nodded. "I know". There was such a heavy sadness in the air. Katara refused to acknowledge it. So did Zuko. "I don't know if I'll ever stop loving you", said Zuko. "But...I think it's best if we act like...nothing ever happened between us". The words nearly choked him as he uttered them. The most traitorous thing he had ever said in his life. The love between them, however short lived was the most real thing there ever was. And yet here he was wanting to deny it. "You're right", said Katara, struggling to keep her tone even. "It's going to hurt us both to act like we weren't...like we didn't...like nothing happened. But it's for the best". Zuko nodded. There was a huge lump in his throat. Life without Katara seemed unimaginable...but he would have to manage it somehow. "Let's promise...never to speak about it", said Katara. Zuko nodded. "I promise". "I promise too", said Katara. Silence. "Well...I guess I should get going", mumbled Zuko. "Okay", said Katara quietly. She held her breath as she watched Zuko turn and head out of the door, forcing herself not to breakdown and cry.

Zuko walked across the hall to his room quickly and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, breathing rapidly. He growled and banged his fist on the wall. The worst thing was that he couldn't even be left alone today. The war just ended. He would be crowned Fire Lord. He had every reason to be happy...as far as everyone else knew. He sighed. He would have to put his best foot forward, as was expected of a ruler. He got up and grabbed his robe. The palace was moving from near silence to it's normal bustle and he would have to get ready for his coronation. Outside of his room, he stopped to look out of the huge open windows in the hallway. Rooftops had been singed in his duel with Azula. He made a mental note to start a restoration project on the area surrounding the palace. Azula. (Z) _She really lost it yesterday._ She was a monster and a terrible sister, but she was still his sister; he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. He sighed. Hopefully she would get the help she needed. He pulled on his robe...with some difficulty. He had nearly forgotten about the wound on his chest. Suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Mai standing in the doorway. "Mai! You're okay!". His face lit up.

Complications aside, he was still happy to see her alive and unharmed. Though it was still surprising to see her. He had negotiated the release of war prisoners and inmates charged with petty crimes. Mai had likely been charged with high treason. "They let you out of prison?", he asked as they headed toward each other. "My uncle pulled some strings", she replied cheerily as she helped him with his robes. "And it doesn't hurt that the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend". Zuko couldn't help but be taken aback at that, but his happiness in seeing her overrode that. A million thoughts were running through his head. Her sacrifice. Katara. Kissing Mai. Kissing Katara. The beach with Mai. The beach with Katara. Last night with Katara. (Z) _I can't think of her anymore. We promised we would let each other go._ He tried hard to banish every thought of Katara. Picnic with Mai. Ordering fruit tarts with Mai. Mai saving his life. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?", he asked finally. Mai looked away and blushed for a moment before turning back to him. "I think it means I actually kind of like you", she smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. As their lips pulled apart, she smiled for a moment before her voice took on a more aggressive tone. "But don't ever break up with me again", she said, jabbing her finger at him. Zuko felt his cheeks go hot and he smiled sheepishly and held her to him. She had no idea that just yesterday he thought he would have married someone else!

Hours later, Katara found her brother in the crowds that were gathering in the coronation square. "Sokka!". "Katara!". The siblings embraced each other hard. "I'm so glad you're okay!", said Katara. "I'm glad you're okay too", said Sokka. "What happened to your leg?", asked Katara eyeing the crutch under his arm. "I fell from an airship", he frowned. "But I'm okay. How was the fight with Azula?". Now Katara frowned. She tried hard not summon images of Zuko on the ground writhing in pain. Zuko in her arms when she healed him. Zuko wrapped around her the night before. She shook her head. "Azula was...off when we got here. Like she was slowly going insane". Sokka looked puzzled and Katara shrugged. "Zuko fought her alone in an Agni Kai and he probably would have beat her fair and square but then she decided to try to attack me". "An Agni Kai? That's a fire duel, right?". Katara nodded. "She forfeit by trying to attack me". Katara looked away to scan the crowd. There were a lot of familiar faces. Most of them were the war prisoners that Zuko had released; the friends and allies they had made that were taken after the invasion plan failed. She looked back at Sokka. "In the end, she shot Zuko with lightning...he's okay now, I healed him and his physician came and bandaged him up", she added noting her brother's concerned face. "I tied Azula up in chains". Katara grimaced. "She was crying and screaming and breathing fire". Sokka whistled. "Wow. So she really cracked". Katara nodded. "How about you?", Katara asked after a pause. "How was it taking out the airship fleet?". "It went well but there was a moment where we thought we'd be goners, Toph and I. Suki saved us". He smiled. "It's funny...when I thought I was gonna die, I only felt sad because I thought I'd never see Suki again. I was wishing so hard that I could see her once last time". Katara gave a weak smile. Her heart was pained as she repressed thinking of Zuko. "You really love her, don't you?". Sokka nodded. "I do". "I'm happy for you", said Katara with a brighter smile. She really was happy for her brother.

"Oh look!", pointed Sokka. "More people are arriving. Maybe dad is with them. They made their way through the crowd, looking around as the new arrivals dispersed to greet their loved ones. Sokka spotted him first. "Dad!" Katara's heart lifted. "Dad". They ran over to him...well Sokka hobbled with his crutch. The three of them caught each other in an embrace. "I heard what you two did", began Hakoda. "I am the proudest father in the world...and your mother would be proud too", he added, causing Katara to shed a tear. Suki appeared with the other Kyoshi Warriors, all decked out in their uniforms and makeup. "There's my favorite warriors!", exclaimed Sokka. "I have to admit I kind of missed the face paint!". He smiled. "So how does it feel to be back in uniform again?". One Kyoshi Warrior burst through to the front. "It feels great!". Sokka rushed over and jumped in front of Suki, thrusting his crutch between her and the other warrior. "Careful Suki! Ty-Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!". To everyone's surprise, Suki announced that she had actually joined them because she had bonded with them during their time in prison together. Katara couldn't help but giggle at how things turned out.

Inside the palace Zuko headed towards the entrance to the coronation square. An antique store owner in the capital had gracefully given Aang a ceremonial Air Nomad robe for the occasion. Aang sat on the soft velvet rug at the entrance. Zuko hardly knew what to say to Aang. He had grown to like him, even if he was still a little childish and irresponsible. And it grated on him that Katara would end up with him instead. But it had to be said that Aang saved the world...and he did it without killing the former Fire Lord. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Aang had actually taken his father's bending away. Who even knew that was possible?! Aang definitely had all of the potential in the world to be a great Avatar. "I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down", said Zuko ironically. "And now...", "And now we're friends", Aang finished with a smile. Zuko thought for a moment. 'Yeah. We are friends". Aang stood. "I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world is so different now". Zuko nodded. He walked over and put his arm on Aang's shoulder. "And it's gonna be even more different. We'll rebuild it together". They hugged briefly before Zuko headed out through the red satin curtain with Aang following close behind.

As soon as Zuko stepped outside, one of the Fire Sages rang a gong and Zuko was greeted with thunderous cheers. It was a struggle for Zuko not to think cynically of how once his people had cheered at his death in a play. He held up a hand. "Please! The real hero is the Avatar". He motioned towards Aang, who stepped forward. Katara watched Aang's humble expression with a doting look on her own face. He probably was the sweetest kid in the world. Although she may have wanted something else, staying with Aang, guiding him, and keeping him on track with his duties to the world, was not the worst she could do. And she did love him. Maybe she could grow to love him romantically too. She turned her attention to Zuko as he made his speech. It was a short but powerful speech and afterwards he knelt as the Fire Sages placed the crown in his topknot. He rose as Fire Lord Zuko.

A week later, Team Avatar found themselves back in Ba Sing Se, at the newly re-opened Jasmine Dragon tea shop after a meeting with Earth King Kuei. Zuko was once again serving tea to everyone and Uncle Iroh was displaying his skill on the Tsungi horn. Suki and Mai were engrossed in a game of Pai-sho. Katara was leaning over Mai's shoulder, giving her advice. It was hard, but Katara was trying to befriend her as much as she could to show Zuko her support. Zuko walked over to Katara and handed her a cup and she smiled broadly at him before checking herself. He looked down at the Pai-sho table quickly. He had probably smiled too broadly at her too. It was strange. They both found themselves jumping whenever these things happened. For whatever reason, it always felt like they were being watched although they knew it was just their imaginations getting the best of them. Luckily, Sokka caught everyone's attention. "Zuko! Stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment", he exclaimed frowning. "I wanted to do a painting so we always remember the good times". Katara smiled and made her way over to him. "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka-", she cut off abruptly and frowned. She leaned in and pointed to what was supposed to be her on the page. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?". Now everyone else wanted to take a look at the so-called piece of art. "Those are your hair loopies", Sokka explained. Katara rolled her eyes. She wasn't even wearing hair loopies now! "At least you don't look like a boarcupine!", exclaimed Zuko. "My hair's not that spikey!". "I look like a man", said Mai. Suki wrinkled her nose up. "Why did you paint me firebending?". "I thought it looked more exciting that way", said Sokka with a shrug. Even Momo seemed to have a criticism! "Oh you think you could do a better job Momo?!", asked Sokka. Aang smiled at seeing his friends enjoying themselves and headed to the balcony. "Hey", said Iroh. "My belly's not that big anymore! I really trimmed down!". Toph threw her hands in the air. 'Well I think you all look perfect!". Everyone laughed at that.

Katara looked around for Aang and noticed him standing outside. The sky was a kaleidoscope of rich pinks and purples and blues. The sounds of merriment from the city below wafted up to the balcony. For the first time in a long time, Aang felt completely at peace. Katara took a breath and walked to meet him. She had made up her mind. It was hard to tell if she was making the right decision. Maybe she just wanted someone because now Zuko had Mai. Maybe somewhere deep down she did love Aang romantically. It was all so unclear, especially with her love for Zuko burning faithfully inside her and her regret for their ended destiny threatening to overwhelm her at any minute. But she decided that she would guide the Avatar. She would stand by Aang as more than just his friend. The night they had gone to see that awful play, she had told him that she would figure things out after the war. Well now that it was "after the war", he had been dropping not so subtle hints urging her to give him an answer. Not just any answer, the answer he wanted. Now she would. She didn't know what would come of it but she was diving headfirst. Telling him that she wanted to be with him wasn't really an option. She didn't know how to say it in words, because it wasn't exactly the truth. But she could show him.

(K) _I guess Aang and I are about to figure out what we mean to each other._ Just knowing that she was going out there for the purpose of kissing Aang made her cheeks blush red and rosy. Especially because, despite her best efforts, all she could imagine were Zuko's lips. She and Aang just looked at each other for a moment, smiling. She had seen him grow up so much and he had saved the world, just like she knew he would. Now it was up to her to make sure he continued keeping the world safe. The two embraced; a warm hug filled with feeling. He was her best friend after all. They let go and looked out at the city for a moment. Katara readied herself and turned to him. Aang moved his face closer to hers but hesitated. Katara filled the space between their lips quickly and kissed him full on the mouth. Her hand touched his face as the kiss deepened but Katara withdrew it quickly to throw her arms around his neck. With her hand on his face like that she half expected to trace her hand up and feel the rigid skin of a four year old scar. (K) _No. I can never think about Zuko again. There can only be Aang._ Struggling, Katara tried to release every memory of Zuko. Memories from the past year with Aang flooded through her. All the happy times. The times he made her laugh. Teaching him waterbending. His good nature. His bright smile. Katara smiled in her head. It would take some time, but she would have to grow to love Aang the way he loved her. It was her destiny.


End file.
